The Lonewolf Saga: Episode 1 Frozen Fires
by Corrinth
Summary: After hearing what sounds like whispers in the dark, Trip and Hoshi are captured by one faction of a race at war, whilst the rest of the Enterprise crew are courted by their enemy. Who will prevail, and will all the crew come out of it alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I own only the original characters (i.e. the Larneian race), nothing else!!!

A/N : This is a reposting of an old fic. I had intended to change it, update it and generally polish it up but when it got down to it I just didn't have the heart. Frozen Fires is one of my first works and remains as was.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Whispers in the dark**

Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III was bored. His engines were running smoothly, his team was operating without mishap, in fact the whole damn ship was running efficiently enough. It had been weeks since they'd come across anything interesting, he'd lost count of how many. Was it eight? Or nine? Or even ten. It wasn't important anyway. But there was nothing on long-range sensors to pique their interest either, so life was going to go on being boring.

Trip left engineering at the end of his shift and went straight to the Mess Hall. He supposed the food would be yet more re-sequenced protein and other slop provided by chef. That wasn't fair, Chef usually produced great grub, it was just that Trip would have given anything to taste a bit of real home cooking for a change.

It seemed to Captain Jonathan Archer that his friend - indeed most of the crew - needed something new and original to work on. They had been on _Enterprise_ for over six months, fighting battles, resolving conflicts, initiating first contact, but right now their mission seemed… there was no other word for it… dull.

"Captain? Sir?…. Captain Archer?" A crewman - Archer felt guilty that he couldn't remember her name - had obviously being trying to gain his attention for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Archer smiled at her. Stood to attention, she allowed the corners of her mouth to smile in return. "At ease, Crewman. What can I do for you?"

"Engineering roster for your approval Captain, from Commander Tucker Sir." She offered him a PADD.

"Thank you, Crewman… Leighton." The name suddenly materialized in his memory. She looked pleased that he had remembered her name. He told himself firmly that he really should spend some time getting to know his crew. He took the PADD and added his identification number to it. She took it back from him, waited until he dismissed her, then scurried quickly from the Bridge. It struck him that she had probably finished her shift already and come to the Bridge as a favour to Trip. That man could get anything out of a person with only a word and a smile. Well, any human anyway, he thought ruefully, glancing at the Vulcan science officer, T'Pol. She was stood, as always, as straight as was possible in order to read her control panels . It was funny, he thought, not for the first time, but seven months ago he had deplored the idea of having a Vulcan crew member, let alone a Vulcan first officer, and friend. And yet there she stood. He smiled to himself.

"Captain?" Ensign Hoshi Sato stirred at her post, seemingly listening hard to her earpiece. She sounded nervous, unsure.

"What is it?"

"I'm… well, I'm not sure sir." She listened again. "It sounds like comm. signals sir. Very faint."

Archer glanced towards T'Pol, who studied her instruments momentarily. She looked up. "There are no ships within sensor range. Nor are there any planets with humanoid life-forms." Archer frowned.

"Are you sure Hoshi?" Archer asked kindly. It was not that he disbelieved her, it was just that … well… something had to be producing them, yet there was nothing within sensor range.

"Yes sir. Only… only it sounds like localised transmissions, sir." She looked over at Archer. The look on his face demanded an explanation. "The signals are barely strong enough to be inter-planetary, let alone inter-stellar sir."

"But you claim there aren't any planets with humanoid life-forms." Archer asked T'Pol.

"Correct." Hoshi couldn't help but feel as if T'Pol was snubbing her. "Either Ensign Sato is mistaken or the comm. system is malfunctioning." Hoshi looked crestfallen. Archer, however, was determined to back up his communications officer.

"Well, I trust Hoshi's ears but I don't always trust the comm. system." He informed T'Pol, perhaps a little coldly. "Archer to Tucker."

"Trip here Cap'n."

"Sorry to interrupt Trip but I think the comm. system needs a check-up. Think you can spare the time?"

"I'll get a team on it right away Cap'n."

"Thanks Trip, Archer out."

Hoshi pushed her food about on her plate. She had mauled it so much that she could no longer recognise what it was. Could she have been mistaken? But she was so sure there had been comm. signals. She shook her head to herself. Well, she figured, everyone makes mistakes now and again.

Someone sat down opposite her. "Looks appetisin'." Came Trip's Southern American drawl.

"It was." She retorted.

"So," he continued, "you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Let's try the good news." She sighed.

"There's nothing' wrong with the comm. system." He grinned at her as she looked up.

"And the bad news is that everyone thinks I've gone mad?" Hoshi suggested dully, playing with her food again.

"That's nuts!" Trip protested, his voice commanding her eyes to his. "The Cap'n wants you to find out where those signals came from. He believes you, and so do I for that matter."

Hoshi smiled, grateful to both Trip and Jon Archer for their trust. "Thanks Commander."

"How many times do I have t'tell ya? It's Trip." He insisted. "Care to join me on the Bridge?"

"Dinner first." She insisted, spooning up a mouthful of mush.

"Sounds good t'me." Trip laughed.

Three hours later, and the comm. system was still blank. Nothing. And Trip's team had somehow erased the logs when stripping down the system. It just wasn't Hoshi's day. She slammed her fist down on the edge of the console. From the opposite side of the bridge, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed looked sympathetic.

"No luck Hoshi?" He looked sideways at T'Pol, to see if she protested against the lapse in protocol. However the Vulcan seemed to have her mind on other things.

"Not a whisper." She replied. "I don't know, Lieutenant, perhaps I was imagining it after all."

"You'll find them." Reed replied encouragingly.

"I hope so, Malcolm, I really do." Hoshi answered quietly. "But I'm starting to think they were just figments of my imagination."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I own only the Larneian race , nothing else.

**Chapter Two**

**Crash Landed**

Archer sat back in his chair after signing off from talking to Admiral Forrest. The Admiral didn't think anything of the mysterious comm. signals, except to suggest that perhaps Jon's communications officer and linguist needed some real R and R. Archer had frowned at that, but even he had to admit that in five days nothing had come of the communications. He stood and went out to the Bridge, where Trip, Hoshi and T'Pol were all engrossed in something.

"Something up?" Archer asked. His three officers looked up, Hoshi and Trip were almost wriggling with excitement, and even T'Pol looked piqued.

"We found 'em Cap'n." Trip announced before Hoshi could get a word in. She frowned at him and Trip smiled. "Well, Hoshi found 'em 'nyway. We were just tryin' t'boost the signal before callin' ya."

"Can we get it on audio?"

"We require a few minutes to finish boosting the signal." T'Pol answered.

Archer was happy to settle for that. And about ten minutes later, Hoshi patched in the signals to the Bridge audio system. A babble of noises emerged, but in amongst the sounds were, unmistakeably, voices. Trip, stood behind Hoshi at the communications controls, patted the Ensign on the back and offered her a smile. Archer was watching her too; he gave her a nod of encouragement. The voices were speaking, unsurprisingly, some form of alien language. There was some form of conversation, but one side sounded more stressed than the other. At first, it sounded to Hoshi like an argument – like a teenager arguing with his or her parents, but it soon became obvious, to her at least, that someone was reporting back from some situation or other, and the calmer voice was issuing new orders.

"Can we run it through the Universal Translator?" Archer asked.

"I'm trying." Hoshi replied. "But I think the signal's still too weak. Can we increase the power, Subcommander?"

"Perhaps," Archer interjected, "we should concentrate on finding the source?"

"A sound idea Captain." T'Pol replied.

"You and Hoshi get on it. Let me know when you have something. Trip…"

"I'll get back to my Engines, Cap'n." Tucker replied dully, aware his work on the bridge was done, but disappointed to be cut out of the chain at this point. "Good luck to y'all."

Whilst _Enterprise_ carried the crew at Warp Two, Hoshi took the time to begin running the recordings through the Universal Translator. When it failed to come up with anything, Hoshi took some new recordings, tried to feed out the background noises. No wonder the UT was having trouble – there was one language, but two sets of communications, each in a distinctly different dialect. She ran each set through separately, meanwhile set about learning both dialects, in case she was needed on an Away Team.

"Senior Officers to the Bridge." Archer stretched and pushed Porthos off the bed, as the call came through. They must have reached their destination, indeed moments later he felt _Enterprise_ slip out of Warp speed. He took a moment to straighten his uniform, and made his way to the Bridge. He met Trip outside the Turbolift, but few words were exchanged. The remaining senior crew piled onto the Bridge moments after the Captain and Chief Engineer. From his seat in the centre, Archer noted that Hoshi, looking fatigued, was still at her post. He suspected that she had never left. Malcolm Reed, Armoury officer, was now sat at his post, alert and ready for whatever the situation might throw at them. Travis Mayweather, _Enterprise_'s resident boomer, was sliding into his seat directly in front of the Captain. His fingers slid across the controls, releasing the Helm to his control. The young Ensign looked refreshed, as if he'd had a long enjoyable nap. Archer wished silently that _he'd_ been able to sleep. But there was something niggling in the back of his mind that he couldn't shift. Something funny about those voices…

T'Pol was, as ever, a picture of Vulcan calm in amongst the highly emotional humans. Trip looked impatient, but then, the Chief Engineer was always impatient when it came to new life forms.

"How far are we from the source of those transmissions?" He asked T'Pol.

"They appear to be emanating from the fourth planet of the next system." The Vulcan replied smoothly. "At present speed…"

"Currently travelling at three-quarter impulse speed sir." Travis reported.

"… we will reach the planet in twenty-two point seven minutes." T'Pol finished.

"Good." Archer praised them. He turned to Hoshi. "Any luck with the translator?"

Hoshi sighed tiredly. "The UT had a lot of trouble with the lexis of one of the dialects. It seems to run on a similar scale to Shakespearian English. However, I think it'll hold up." She crossed her fingers where Archer couldn't see them. "And sir… the translator deciphered those recordings we took. They're military communicae. We may be heading into some sort of battle zone."

"Run a full planetary analysis." Archer ordered tensely. He wanted to know what was going on down there. The planet reminded him of Earth, but not their Earth – the Earth they had all seen in pictures, green and unindustrialised. It had more land than sea, but there was no immediate evidence of any form of battle zone.

"Results coming through." T'Pol answered a few moments later. "A Mensharen class planet, the air comprises of 68 per cent nitrogen, twenty-eight per cent oxygen, the remaining four per cent is made up of carbon dioxide, and other gases, not unlike Earth's atmosphere. Vegetation similar to Earth's Cretaceous period. No evidence of humanoid life, no large…."

"No humanoids?" Trip interrupted. "Then who the hell was making those noises?"

"I do not know." The Subcommander replied.

"Those signals definitely came from this planet?" Archer snapped.

"Affirmative." T'Pol answered coldly.

"Looks like whoever it was upped 'n' went." Trip commented.

"Run a full sensor scan of the system, check the long range sensors, and see if there's anyone left here." Archer looked over at his friend. "Trip, organise yourself an Away Team."

"Yes sir!" Trip responded enthusiastically. It was a rare thing for the Engineer to get off _Enterprise_ let alone lead an away team, but Archer knew that Trip needed something to challenge him.

"No heroics, Trip, just go down there, take a look around and come back, okay?"

"Aye Cap'n." He replied, in a dutifully dull tone. "Hoshi? Care to come along? Don't look like we'll be havin' any fun, but just in case the translator goes down and we need it?"

"Sure." Hoshi stood to join him.

"Crewman Leighton, report to Shuttlepod One."

"On my way." Came the response.

"Try to keep the engines in one piece 'til I get back." Trip shot at Travis before making for the Turbolift.

"All set?" Trip asked, settling into the pilot's seat. Hoshi nodded, and Crewman Leighton murmured an 'Aye sir' from behind him. Trip wasn't sure why he'd requested Leighton to join them, he figured it had something to do with the fact that he was sick of having too many damn scientists and not enough engineers on these Away missions. Besides, Leighton had done him a couple of favours recently and didn't have much experience with Away missions, so he figured he was doing her a favour in return. Her file said she'd also had some security training before acing quantum physics and changing careers.

"Shuttlepod One, you are cleared for launch."

"This is Shuttlepod One, all systems go." Trip responded jovially. "See y'in a few hours."

The journey down to the planet's surface had so far been uneventful. Trip hoped that in the future someone would make these escapades much faster so that others didn't have to suffer the boredom he was currently feeling. But then, he supposed that soon enough everyone would be using the Transporter systems. Hoshi and Leighton seemed to be getting on well though, which was a bonus. Leighton was quite the comedienne and had had them all in fits of laughter more than once, after she had opened up a little. Trip had decided long ago that an hour enclosed in a shuttlepod could be enough to make or break a friendship.

"Sir?" Leighton spoke up suddenly, breaking off mid-joke. "I'm detecting huge energy readings, right below us…"

"Slowing descent." Trip responded, sitting up straight and allowing his hands to glide across the Helm console. He looked at his display. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Looks like it's been there all the time." Leighton answered.

"What is it?" Hoshi asked the two engineers, at a loss as to what was being shown on the consoles in front of her.

"Was." Trip frowned at his console. "It's gone."

"Some form of energy barrier." Leighton informed Hoshi. "Should we contact _Enterprise_?"

"I don't think that's nece… What the hell!?!" Trip yelled as the Shuttlepod, which had just begun to descend smoothly once more, spun out of control. A klaxon sounded, making communication difficult.

"That energy field took a bite out of us!" Leighton shouted indignantly over the noise, sounding for all the universe to Trip as if she'd just been bitten by a new puppy.

"The port thruster's gone!" Hoshi called to Trip.

"Starboard one's givin' out too." Trip answered. "Leighton, I need those secondary thrusters!"

"Inoperable." Was the somewhat muted reply.

"Hang on! This is goin' t'be rough!"

All that Leighton and Hoshi could do was to brace themselves in their seats as Trip tried to slow their descent. He knew it was hopeless, but he had to try for the sake of the lives of those he had chosen for the Away mission. He murmured a prayer to whoever was watching over them as the Shuttlepod plunged helplessly to the surface.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

**Chapter Three**

**Traitors, Losses and Prisoners**

"Cease fire!"

From the darkness of the shadows cast by the trees, towards the front of their ranks, the FireWolf clan's First Contingent heard their Colonel shouted the order in a clear, strong voice. Fires burned on the field, and bodies littered the landscape in a gory memory of the battle just won. But though they had won this battle, there was no doubt it had taken it's toll on the FireWolf clans numbers - twenty-three dead, four lost limbs, seventeen that would not live through the night, not one member of the regiment went unscathed, and just before the battle had begun the enemy agent had been unearthed.

"You fought well!" Were the Colonel's next words. "See to your wounds, bury the dead, dispatch the patrols and we can return to camp." No one moved. The Colonel turned to face the ranks. "Dismissed!"

Sudden activity left the Colonel alone, surveying what was left of the battlefield. She hated losing soldiers in battle, for death was a weakness amongst her strong, loyal people. There was a noise behind her. Someone cleared their throat. "Colonel?" Captain Ra'kaan stood to attention behind his commanding officer. "There is one last matter…"

"I know." She replied quietly. "Come."

Chained, alone, but unafraid, the traitorous Bael waited for his inevitable death. There was no emotion on the long, pale face. No anger, nor fear, it was just blank. Even his eyes were cold. The Colonel just stood and stared into those empty, green eyes and waited. They dropped, but the Colonel silently called them back again and again, until the traitor trembled uncontrollably.

"Who is your leader?" She asked softly, but her tone was as hard as ice.

"Thou art not." He spat in return.

"Indeed." Was the response. "Your words betrayed us, but your actions betrayed only yourself. Each soldier I killed in this battle, I longed for it to be you."

"Even so. Thou art aware of whom I serve, my loyalty to Him shall take me to the Heavens."

"You will go to his Heavens perhaps." The Colonel replied, to the surprise of both the prisoner and Captain Ra'kaan, however their expressions changed from surprise to horror as the Colonel continued. "And when your soul is heavy with the nightmares it will bring, you will dream that you never betrayed us, and that you could walk amongst us in the Hunting Grounds. But every time your soul awakens you will be in a hell beyond all dreams."

"Thy words strike no deathly blow." He replied. "I am not afraid of words. The stars alone shalt bring peace to me. Thou shalt never do so."

The Colonel drew her long blade, tarnished and crusted with blood of the enemy. The sight of it disgusted all those present. "I swore so long ago that I would never strike down a member of my clan with this blade. I am glad that today I need not break my promise." She smiled at the relief on Bael's face. So he had been feeling fear after all. She pressed the point at his neck. She seemed to purr as she spoke the last words he ever heard. "But then, you are not of my clan." And she pushed the blade hard into his neck, not even recoiling as the jet-black blood spurted from the wound and soaked her as it had on the battlefield.

"By the Hunting Grounds!" Corporal Brone gasped as a great hulking object shot into and out of view, its collision with the ground caused the very earth to shudder beneath his feet. "What was that?"

"A flight craft?" A Private suggested carelessly. The Patrol had been out since the conclusion of the battle and felt they were due a drink, food and some well-earned rest. "It's getting towards the end of our shift, we should just go back to camp."

"Nothing I'd like more." A third agreed. "But can you imagine how the Colonel would react if she found out we'd ignored it? We'd be for it before you could say "Hunting Grounds.""

"True." Brone intoned. "Wouldn't it be great to march into camp with a dozen or so prisoners?"

"Craft that small wouldn't hold more than five Falcon scum." Another argued as Brone led the way.

Trip groaned as he drifted involuntarily back into the realms of consciousness. Where was he? Licking painful, dry lips, he tasted crusted blood. He ached all over, but all his limbs seemed to be functioning. He touched his head gingerly, found more dried blood. 'Oh shit,' he thought suddenly, the Shuttlepod had crashed… He thought about Hoshi, who was stirring behind his left shoulder, and Leighton…….. where was she? She wasn't in her chair, but collapsed behind his, her body crumpled lifelessly on the floor. Even before he could call out her name, he was kneeling beside her, searching for signs of life. He searched in vain.

"No!" The cry was ripped from him, startling Hoshi who struggled out of her chair.

"Oh God, Trip…….." She reached for the Med-kit, while Trip began mouth to mouth.

"Damn it, Nikki, breathe!" He encouraged the crewman, even though she could not hear him.

The computer, damaged by the crash, began an aggravating beeping. Hoshi went to see what was wrong. "What is it?" Trip snapped between movements.

"There's a red light flashing. It's got T-Z-G written above it."

"We're leakin' triozine gas." Trip told her. "Grab the blankets and rations. We gotta get outta here." He grabbed the Med-kit, slung it over his shoulder, opened the door and lifted Leighton's body in his arms and followed Hoshi out onto the surface. The trees were enormous, blocking out most of the light, and Trip tried to protect his precious burden from low branches and ferns as they walked. "There!" He nodded as Hoshi turned to him. "That's some form of cave." It was embedded into a rock cliff face.

Hoshi helped Trip to lower Leighton's body to the ground, took the Med-kit from him and flourished a hypo-spray. Trip unconsciously hoped that Hoshi knew what was in it. He sure as hell didn't. They continued resuscitation, this time as a pair, but hope was slipping away fast.

Brone reached the Shuttlepod with one thing on his mind. Promotion. A handful of prisoners had to be worth a Sergeancy at least. He pointed his automatic rifle into the open shuttle door, but the Shuttlepod was filled with some form of gas, which had an acrid smell that indicated that it was dangerous. Brone opened his mouth to shout, but was interrupted by the third private. "Voices…….. over there."

"Must be Falcon scum." Brone smiled evilly. "Let's check it out, but we'll destroy the flight craft first."

"Damn you Leighton, breathe! Come on, breathe!" Trip's strength was almost gone. Hoshi sat back.

"Leave it, Trip, she's gone." She said gently.

"No!" He cried. "We can't lose her! We can't!"

"We have." Hoshi pulled Trip back from Leighton's lifeless shell. When he looked into her eyes, Hoshi was surprised to see tears in his. She pulled him close. "Oh Trip…"

He held her absently for a moment, then moved away to the mouth of the cave, stared out into the daylight. He felt empty inside, cold, broken. Then, with sudden. ferocious intensity, the guilt washed over him. He had brought her on this away mission, brought her as a favour to boost her career. Oh yeah, a real boost… Vaguely, from somewhere far away, he could hear Hoshi saying something, but he liked where he was now, in this void where the pain could not reach. He heard someone choke back a sob, was surprised to realise it was himself…

Hoshi couldn't believe this was happening. She got no response out of Trip, he seemed so distant, but she let him be, left him to his thoughts, as he sank onto a rock outside the cave, covering his face with his hands. Had Trip and Leighton really been that close? She didn't think so. After all, there were rumours aboard Enterprise about Trip and _T'Pol_ of all people. She slapped herself mentally. Stick with it Hoshi, if you want to keep yourself and Trip alive in this wilderness.

"Trip… Trip, come back to me here." The voice penetrated his void, let in a fresh wave of remorse. He fought the pull of her voice, but she called his name over and over again. Tugged him to his feet so that he was forced to stand alone. "Come on, I need you to help me…"

"H… Hoshi?" His voice was cracked, unsteady, but he was drawing back into reality, for which Hoshi was glad. His eyes slowly lost their glazed look, cheeks lost their redness. "Are you… Are you hurt?"

"A little bashed about, but nothing I can't handle." She answered gently. "We should get those cuts sorted out though." And she moved to fetch the Med-kit from the cave.

"HOLD IT!" The voice cut across from the trees, stopping Hoshi in her tracks. "Don't move!" Three aliens moved into view, each holding a large, rifle-type weapon. Trip gawped at them, Hoshi turned slowly, raised her hands carefully. One of them gestured other aliens forward. "You'll be coming with us."

11


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

A/N : Thanks you so much for the reviews (one would have done Lamby!! though I appreciate the gesture!)

**Chapter Four**

**Mistaken Identity**

"Explain T'Pol." Archer snapped.

"The sensors can no longer detect Shuttlepod One, nor the Away Team." T'Pol answered, looking as ruffled as a Vulcan could by Archer's tone. "They disappeared approximately fifty eight seconds ago."

"Disappeared? They just… vanished?"

"Affirmative. The Shuttlepod paused in its descent, continued and then… vanished."

"Why?"

"I am uncertain."

"Can you raise them?" Archer asked the crewman at the communications station.

"No sir." Was the answer. "Something… I can't tell what… is blocking transmissions."

"T'Pol?"

"I detect nothing of that nature Captain." T'Pol answered. Archer asked if she could detect any debris. Had the Shuttlepod crashed? "Negative. No debris, but nor are there any life signs. I would suggest that the Shuttlepod burnt up upon entry into the atmosphere."

Archer winced at that, but couldn't believe it. Trip was too good a pilot for that… Wasn't he? He ordered a Probe to be sent down, wanting to know why the Shuttlepod had disappeared, but unwilling to risk another crew. Something had happened to his team, and Archer wanted to know what.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wrists bound, Trip and Hoshi were forced to walk with the patrol. Somewhere behind them, two patrol members were carrying Leighton's body, which Hoshi thought was strange. Trip didn't care to think too much about that, or anything else for that matter, at the moment. He was walking with head bowed, ignoring the branches that whipped against him as they walked. Hoshi tried to take a little more care, but it was difficult with her hands tied behind her back. She wished that she could be closer to her comrade, but the patrol were keeping them well apart. After walking for what seemed like hours, Hoshi began to hear voices shouting and singing. She looked ahead to see if Trip had heard them too, but he didn't seem to be hearing much at all.

"They're singing of our victories." The leader of a second patrol alerted by the Shuttlepod's crash, told Hoshi proudly. Hoshi just shrugged. Well, she had warned Captain Archer they were entering a Battle Zone……….

"Who goes there!?!" A call made even Trip jump.

"It's us." Brone called from the rear of the group. "We bring prisoners for the Colonel!"

"Colonel's by the fire." The lookout answered gruffly. "In a shocking bad temper too."

Hoshi and Trip remained silent. The easiest way to explain their situation was directly to the leader of this group of soldiers, or what ever they wanted to call themselves. They were led to a fire in the centre of the camp, which consisted of little more than sleeping bags, laid out around the fire. One member of the group stood stock still, staring into the fire, a sword gripped in the right hand. Hoshi wrinkled her nose in disgust at the black blood that crusted its blade. The patrol hung back, it was clear they were reluctant to disturb this person. This gave Hoshi a chance to take in these aliens.

They wore black. Black boots, armoured trousers, chain mail shirts, bracers, gauntlets, helmets. Their weapons ranged from swords to rifles, their shields were the only things which held any colour - pictures seemed to denote to which company a soldier belonged - fire, lightning and predatory animals were the main themes. There seemed to be no evidence of rank, although there must have been some hierarchical system for the Army to function.

Hoshi glanced round. The aliens carrying Leighton's body had vanished, as had the body. Hoshi didn't dare ask where it had gone, wasn't sure she could. She could find out later. Trip was staring at the figure by the fire. Hoshi wondered how he was feeling. The walk seemed to have done him good, he seemed more alert now. Hoshi probed her own emotions. She knew she was feeling remorse at Leighton's death, but obviously nothing compared to what Trip was feeling… She felt bruised and sore from the crash but there appeared to be no serious injury. Her main concern was for Trip, and how they were going to get out of this mess. For these reasons alone, she was forcing herself to stay calm and collected.

"You bring guests, Brone?" The figure by the fire asked almost absently, without turning round.

"Prisoners, sir. Prisoners found near Falcon lines in the forest." Brone answered.

"On whose allegiance?" She asked.

"No one's." Hoshi replied quickly. "We crashed here by accident…" She was silenced by a sharp cuff round the head, which made her reel with dizziness. Trip scowled at the one holding Hoshi.

"We suspect Falcon allegiance, Colonel." Brone answered.

Finally, the figure turned. Brone cuffed Hoshi again for effect, causing Trip to start suddenly and struggle against the one holding him. "Enough." The Colonel barked. Brone cowered, Trip stopped struggling. "Report, Corporal."

"Saw their craft crashing… hiding in the caves beneath Falcon lines… captured them… female dead, other female injured…"

Hoshi had only been able to catch snippets of the report, her head swimming from the blows it had received. She was tired and hungry, and Brone's reference to her as 'the other female' made her blood boil. "My name is Hoshi, Hoshi Sato, and I don't even…"

"Peace!" The Colonel thundered. "You are prisoners of war and will act with that accord, speaking only when spoken to!" Hoshi tried to shrink back, but was held firmly by one of the patrol. She looked over at Trip, who glanced at her, concerned. Trip was amazed that someone like this Colonel could have so much anger boiling inside, could shout at someone with such intensity, and yet her eyes remained cold, empty. Nothing could be read from them - no anger, no fear, no emotion at all. It made Trip shiver.

The Colonel turned back to Brone. "Who are they?"

"We didn't ask. All we fathomed from their colours is that they are not FireWolf." Brone sounded nervous now, knowing that the colonel was so angry.

"Do they bear Falcon colours?"

"No sir."

"Then, why are they bound?" The Colonel noted that at this point Hoshi and even her male companion, who seemed so very sad, both pricked up their ears.

"We couldn't trust them sir." Brone replied carefully.

"Set them loose." The Colonel ordered softly.

"But sir, they…………"

"SET THEM LOOSE!" The Colonel roared. Hoshi smiled to see the taller Corporal cower. There was no disobeying a voice like that. They quickly cut the bonds binding her wrists, and Trip's, and she allowed herself the liberty of massaging them briefly. The colonel glowered at her troops. "Dismissed."

"I am Colonel Tharn, leader of the Eight Contingents of the FireWolf clan, heir to the throne of Larnei." Tharn announced proudly. "State your names, rank and clan."

Hoshi glanced at Trip, to see if he wanted to field the question. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out and he looked helplessly towards Hoshi. She sighed. "I am Hoshi Sato, Ensign aboard the Starship Enterprise. This is Commander Charles Tucker III of the same." Hoshi answered for him. She hesitated a moment, then offered a hand.

"Impressive titles." Tharn snapped sarcastically, ignoring Hoshi's offer of friendship. "You may come and go within the camp as you please. You will be provided with food and bedding. Leave the camp and you leave our protection." She beckoned to a private soldier, told her to fetch food, water and bed rolls for their guests. After she had gone, Tharn turned back to the two Starfleet officers. "I warn you again, leave the boundaries of the camp and you will be hunted down and treated as Falcon prisoners."

"Then we'll stay, but…" Hoshi stammered.

"My secrets guard themselves, Ensign. Will yours do the same?" Tharn asked dismissively, turning away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come." Archer had been sat impatiently in his ready room, reading the report from the last inspection of Shuttlepod One. There had been nothing wrong with the vessel when it had last been checked, three weeks ago. He looked up as Lieutenant Reed entered, PADD in hand. "What have you got?"

"We think there's some form of energy shield around the planet, Captain." Reed handed over the PADD, but Archer seemed more interested in a verbal report than a written one. "Looks like it masks bio-signs and technology, weapons, debris. Nothing would show up."

"So our people may still be alive……….. they just sank through this energy field?"

"I doubt they merely sank through it, Captain." Reed answered, carefully. Archer's stare seemed to penetrate his façade, demanding further explanation. "Sir, it got the Probe."

"What do you mean it 'got' the Probe?"

"It was, to use a crude analogy sir, like a viper. Bites out at things like probes and torpedoes. Small things. Our probe shattered upon impact."

"And the Shuttlepod?" Archer scowled at the prospect of the Shuttlepod shattering upon impact.

"I rather think it made it through, sir." Reed answered. "The Shield isn't designed to deal with large objects like the Shuttlepod. Only small ones. It probably tried to take a bite out of the Shuttlepod and ended up dragging it through."

"So our people may still be alive?" Archer asked hopefully.

"Depends on what shape the Shuttlepod was in after it had been dragged through the Field, but I'd say the chances were fifty-fifty." Reed shrugged awkwardly. "Subcommander T'Pol thinks differently. She thinks the Shuttlepod probably shattered on impact with the Shield, like the Probe did, but when the Probe exploded it sent thousands of debris fragments into Space. With the Shuttlepod, there was nothing."

Archer allowed Reed time to pause for breath, as he contemplated what his Armoury Officer was telling him. So the chances were up to fifty-fifty, because he had to be the optimist and agree with Malcolm over the issue of whether or not the Shuttlepod made it through the Shield. He looked up at Reed. "Can we find a way to scan through the Shield?"

"T'Pol has a team working, with her, on it. I have a team working on transfiguring the hull plating on a Shuttlepod to withstand the stresses it would take to get through. I believe Ensign Mayweather is working with a few of the engineers to see if we can get the _Transporter_ to work through the Shield as a last resort."

If they carry on like this, they won't need a Captain much longer. Archer thought to himself, but said nothing except to dismiss the Lieutenant. He picked up the PADD that Reed had given him and frowned. Come on Trip, he thought, we've been through so much together. And Hoshi, he'd brought her on this mission himself. And Leighton too. They just had to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

**Chapter Five**

**Laid to rest**

Hoshi frowned as the Colonel stormed away to another part of the camp. She shook her head, despairing of the way they were being dealt with. Tharn seemed to possess the Vulcan efficiency that she had come to admire in T'Pol, but with an extra coldness, a fervour that Vulcans blatantly lacked. Hoshi turned to see the Private ordered to attend them beckoning the two humans to follow her. She led them to a quiet area of the camp, began to build them a fire. It seemed to Hoshi a sign of exclusion, as everyone else was gathering round a huge, blazing fire in the centre of the camp. The private, Alyn, as she announced herself, put a pot of water on to heat for them, once the fire had got going, added some herbs which, she explained, would help heal the cuts that the two of them had sustained during the crash and also disinfect the water, as long as the water was heated for more than ten minutes. Alyn handed her a pile of clean rags, then made her excuses and trailed off after the Colonel. Hoshi waited for the water to heat for the allotted time then proceeded, with mumbled curses from Trip, to wash his cuts. Then, without protest, Trip returned the favour.

"You okay?" Hoshi asked softly, seeing the distress he was feeling echoed in his soft blue eyes.

"It was a real shock, losing her." He answered after a moments thought, just as softly. "I only brought her to boost her file up a little - give her some field experience…" He trailed off with a shrug, unsure what else to say. Hoshi winced as he pressed a rag to a cut just below her ear.

"She seemed so proud to have been chosen. I'm sure she would've been really grateful to you if…" Hoshi broke off, too, and the two of them looked each other hopelessly as the remorse hit again, as both were reminded that it could so easily have been one of them who had died.

A while later, the camp suddenly sprung to life. A queue began to form on the far side of the great fire in the centre. Alyn once more beckoned them to follow her, and it struck Trip that they were queuing for dinner. He wasn't really hungry, but Hoshi seemed eager to eat, so he followed her dejectedly. But when the smell of the stew hit his nostrils, he felt his stomach jump in anticipation.

"I hope it isn't poisonous to your race." The cook laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine." He added kindly when he saw the horror on Hoshi's face. He spooned three ladles of stew into a wooden bowl and handed one to Trip, then another to Hoshi. Another Larneian handed them each a tin mug full of something that smelt distinctly of alcohol. Trip drained his in one go, leaving Hoshi looking horrified by the action, and even several soldiers stared. She sipped it carefully. It tasted not unlike whiskey. She grimaced at its taste, and decided that she would definitely _not_ be drinking it all in one go. Meanwhile Trip was accepting a second mug full.

Hoshi refused to eat for a while, almost commenting that if Trip dropped dead at her feet, she'd know not to eat anything on this damn planet again, but she knew it would be a stupid thing to say, and besides, hunger soon got the better of her and she tried a little of the rapidly cooling stew. "It's delicious!" She exclaimed, in surprise.

"Isn't it?" Trip answered, his mouth full. He looked ruefully at his bowl, which was nearly empty. He quickly finished what was left and sighed. "That feel's better. Have you had a chance to try the communicator yet?"

Hoshi was relieved that Trip seemed to have snapped out of his reverie. "They were taken from us when we were captured. Along with the med-kit and…"

"Leighton." Trip finished when Hoshi couldn't, although he couldn't bring himself to think of her as a body. He looked up as Colonel Tharn came over. He started to ask what had happened to Leighton but the Colonel held up her hand to silence him. She stood there, long silver eye-lashes catching the glow and enhancing those large green eyes. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a tight pony-tail. The dark, ebony-coloured skin of her face, grazed with both old scars and fresh wounds from battle, made her look a hard, experienced warrior. Trip noted, uncomfortably, how _alike_ all these aliens seemed. Of course, the females had all the kinks and curves of human females, although somewhat less… developed, was the politest way Trip could think of it…….., but Tharn seemed to stand out from the rest somehow. She carried her head proudly, her hair was neatly bound where most were scruffy, and she had that cute echo of a smile that seemed to portray so much sadness, even though the rest of her actions did not.

"My men ask your forgiveness and ask you to join them around the fire. We believe your story, for the Shield surrounding the planet is usually enough to keep out the mercenaries once hired by our enemies." She announced.

"This would be the Shield that caused our Shuttlepod to crash?"

"The very same." Tharn answered Trip's question carefully. "The Shield was designed by the EarthTigers, a third clan in our war, with the charge of keeping out the mercenaries hired by the IceFalcon clan. It blocks scans, communications, even the transport devices used by many species. The Shield also destroys probes. Shuttles and small Modules are usually forced back out into space. I believe your module - the Shuttlepod? - was too small to be bounced off the Shield, and so it tried to destroy you. However, it simply damaged your propulsion systems as it dragged you through."

Trip said nothing, merely tried to contemplate what was being said. In the end, he simply nodded his agreement. Hoshi waited a moment before asking him, "Will we be able to recover the Shuttlepod?" Again Trip thought, but was surprised to see Tharn hang her head slightly.

"What?" He asked, filled with dread by the expression of guilt on her face.

"My full apologies, Commander, Ensign." Tharn began, the first time the humans had heard her sound less than completely confident. "My patrols were under the impression you were mercenaries in the pay of the IceFalcon clan. I'm afraid they destroyed your flight module."

"WHAT!?" Hoshi exploded. Now they would never get off this planet! Trip looked stunned, as if the information hadn't completely sunk in. Suddenly his face went a strange shade of purple.

"How the hell are we s'posed to get off this darned rock now, then!?" He shouted, eyes blazing. "You had no right!"

"As I am well aware, Commander." Tharn responded sternly. "However, my men acted without orders, and will be reprimanded accordingly."

"Reprimanded!? That won't bring the Shuttlepod back. I demand our Communicators be returned immediately, so that we can contact our ship!"

"They will do you no good, Commander." Tharn retorted gruffly. "The Shield blocks all methods of communication." However, she asked Alyn to fetch their Communicators and Med-kit as a show of good-will towards her guests.

Trip looked, to Hoshi, as if he was fighting the urge to strike out at Tharn. The two were of similar frame and stature, but Hoshi had a sneaking suspicion that Trip would come off worse, if it came to a fight, even a fair one. Which was highly unlikely, with all the wary Larneians watching. The look on Trip's face was one of pure bloodlust, but Hoshi knew that no matter how angry they were, shouting and swearing were going to get them nowhere. Indeed, Tharn seemed to agree, for she had begun to focus her attention on the calmer Ensign.

"Is there no way we can turn off the Shield?" Hoshi asked.

"Regretfully no." Tharn answered sadly, shaking her head. "The Shield, as I said before, was built by the EarthTigers. Unfortunately for you both, my father's regiments wiped them out fifty years ago, long before my time. We never found the control centre, nor the power source."

"So we're stuck here?" Trip croaked lamely.

"For the moment." Tharn acknowledged. "However, my father – General Ru'Hann - extends his greetings and insists you join him at our headquarters when the contingents regroup tomorrow. We will attempt to contact your ship in some way, and also renew our efforts to locate the Shield's power source."

That seemed to pacify them at least, for which Tharn was mightily relieved, though she did not show it. The human male relaxed visibly, while the female thanked them very formally. It seemed the perfect time to bring up one other subject. "There is one other thing. My men would like to bury your comrade as befits a friend of the Firewolf clan."

Trip turned to Hoshi. He knew that under normal circumstances, _Enterprise_ would either shoot the body into space, a true naval burial, or else carry it back to Earth in cryo-stasis to prevent the body from decaying. However these were not normal circumstances. Hoshi looked back at Trip. She saw that he was undecided and glanced at Tharn. "Burial?"

"We would simply gather the troops together; bury the body face up, a ceremonial dagger placed in her hands." Tharn answered gently. "As befits a warrior, you understand?"

"Leighton wasn't a warrior." Trip argued suddenly. "She was an engineer."

"Then we would forgo the dagger." Tharn allowed herself a smile. "A short ceremony would be conducted."

"I think that would be best." Trip answered slowly. Hoshi nodded her agreement. They would explain the situation to her family, if they ever got off this damned planet.

"Nothing in what I have asked offends your culture?"

"Quite the opposite, in fact." Hoshi replied, with a light smile. "Our cultures sound very alike, at least in burial rites."

Tharn looked thoughtful. "A pity we must begin to compare our cultures on such a sad note." She told them, her dark head sinking a little from its proud hold. "We will begin the ceremony at sunset. Would you like some time alone with your comrade before then?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damn!" Travis swore. He was tired. Tired and angry. He thumped a fist on to his console.

"Problems?" Archer asked, making Travis jump. The Captain had been checking on each of his teams, and had just appeared in engineering.

"Let's face it sir. I thought I knew enough about transporters to come up with something." Travis shook his head sadly. "But obviously I don't."

"And the rest of the team?" Archer asked encouragingly.

"They're waiting on some more detailed scans of the Shield sir."

"How long until your shift ends?"

"When we get Commander Tucker, Hoshi and Leighton back sir." Travis answered stoutly. Archer smiled at the answer, pleased to hear Travis' loyalty to his crew mates. He ordered him to get some sleep, then turned on his heel and went to check on T'Pol…

Who was looking distinctly _perplexed_. She reported swiftly and soundly that there was no way to scan through the Shield. There were very few ways to even scan the Shield itself, and the lack of detailed scans were making anything further awkward. Archer was beginning to feel the despair that was running through the decks of _Enterprise_.

Reed had one piece of good news. "The simulations we've run show that there is a ninety-five per cent chance that the Shuttlepod made it through the Shield in one piece." He told Archer seriously. "There may have been some damage to systems - most simulations show damage to the engines."

"So they made it through in one piece, but probably crashed?"

"I would say so." Reed answered.

"Great. So they could be anything from dead to perfectly fine?" Archer snapped roughly. The Lieutenant winced at his bluntness, but recognised it as concern for his friends and crew members. Archer noticed his armoury officer's discomfiture and mentally took a step back. "I'm sorry, Malcolm." He apologised softly.

Reed didn't reply. He didn't need to. Everyone was feeling the same, except that Archer had been friends with Trip for……. well, Malcolm didn't know how many years. And he knew that Jon had known Hoshi for a long time too. And he must be worried about Leighton too, for he seemed to feel, and was, deeply responsible for all his crew members.

"Get some sleep Malcolm. Maybe things will look clearer in the morning."

"Aye sir." Reed answered softly, knowing that he would never sleep.

"And so we wish our friend, Leighton of _Enterprise_, all speed to enter the Hunting Grounds, or wherever she chooses to rest, for now and all time." Tharn bowed her head, and everyone else followed suit. Both Trip and Hoshi had already said their pieces, both noting her record, her spirit, her devotion to _Enterprise_ and her crew, and both had been surprised by how much the Larneian people seemed to mourn her.

It was the second funeral that the FireWolf clan had held that night. The first was for the members they had lost in the battle and following, that day. All seventeen that had been billed as 'unlikely to survive' had died, and Tharn seemed to feel the loss keenly. For though she did not openly show her sadness, her head was no longer held high and even the echo of a smile that had first attracted Trip's attention had disappeared. During the ceremony she conducted, Tharn spoke with a ferocious pride, a humbling honesty that could not fail to move the human's hearts. As Trip thought about it, he suddenly saw why the Larneians seemed to mourn Leighton, for the way Tharn spoke made him feel the loss of her people, almost as keenly as they did.

Leighton had been buried in a separate grave at the request of the Starfleet officers, as befitted their custom, and Tharn had agreed without question. "Many years ago, we used to bury our dead in their own graves." She had told them gently. "But when this war grew to its full intensity, we spent more time burying the dead than anything else. Now, we mourn for our people, for as each one dies, part of our collective soul leaves us forever."

Those words had saddened Hoshi, and even Trip felt humbled by them. But they also felt akin to the Larneians on this, because of Leighton's death, they too had lost 'part of their collective soul' and it was a fissure only time could conceal.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

Chapter Six

Technology and Mystery

"What didst thou find?" General Gelsar, leader of the IceFalcon clan, asked. Although the question was soft enough, as the man himself appeared, the tone was cold and full of anger. He had already heard of his side's defeat in the battle, and was not in the mood for more bad news. The Patrol knelt before him cowering like frightened dogs, which there was no doubt that Gelsar seemed to think they were.

"High One, your own spy reported that the life blood of Ru'Hann fades into oblivion."

"He will die?"

"Sire, it is certain. He will die before the moon shines full."

"And the Colonel?"

"She leaves for the base before the Sun rises, master." Another informed Gelsar, shaking with fear.

"And mine spy?"

"Put to death, High One." The first told him quietly.

Gelsar said nothing at this piece of news. The loss of his spy was unfortunate, but he had served his purpose. "He died well, High One." The private ventured, concerned by his master's silence. "We found and buried his body." Gelsar inclined his head, a show of approval. So Bael had been loyal to the end. That was good.

"You may go." Gelsar said at length. "Command a cask of wine be opened, for you have done well."

"Sire," The Patrol leader, who had as yet been silent, suddenly spoke. He cowered further as Gelsar turned a sudden, disapproving stare on him, "there is yet more to report. We believe the FireWolf have prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Gelsar's expression came close to surprise. "Report."

"High One, we saw a flight craft come through the Shield………."

"Impossible." Cruyeck, Gelsar's aide, snapped authoritatively. However, Gelsar raised a hand to silence him. He nodded slightly at the Patrol leader, indicating that he should continue.

"Sire, I speak the truth. It crashed close to the battlefield. We followed its trail across the sky. When we arrived, we saw an enemy patrol escorting two off-worlders away."

"Off-worlders eh?" Gelsar murmured. There had to be some fortune behind this piece of news. At least it would be a burden to his enemy. He glanced about his dark hall, as if searching for inspiration. But though the room was adorned with statues, gold and jewels, he found none. "How art thou aware of this?"

"They were as pale as the moon, my Lord. They wore strange clothing, no armour."

"Did thee find their craft?" Cruyeck interrupted impatiently. This time he received no reprimand.

"We found it burning, Lord Cruyeck." The Patrol leader answered quickly. "When we had extinguished the fire, we radioed the base and requested back up. We have brought the useful parts back to the base."

"Fool!" Cruyeck snarled, and Gelsar scowled deeply at his Patrol. "The scum will try to retrieve the craft. They will know we took it!"

"Nay Lord," the patrol leader pacified his masters quickly, "for they burned the craft without realising we were close by. They expect the craft to burn to nothing. We covered our tracks, there is no need to worry."

"Perhaps," Gelsar said slowly, "perhaps you have done well after all. We will forgive you for worrying us. Go now, drink and sleep. We may need all in the coming days." He turned to a Larneian hovering in the background. "Have our engineers inspect the flight craft, see how they made it through the Shield, and where these off-worlders are from."

"As you request, High One." The Patrol and the hovering Larneian bowed low, retreated backwards from the room. Gelsar turned to Cruyeck. He studied his aide momentarily.

"Think you we have struck something here?"

"It is highly possible, Sire." Cruyeck answered carefully. "Let us see what news our engineers bring."

"Sire!" An engineer burst into the throne room without waiting to be announced. He bowed low, in retrospect realising that it probably hadn't been a good idea. "Sire, forgive my intrusion but I have news." And he knelt at Gelsar's feet, shaking not with fear but with excitement.

"What have you to report?" Gelsar asked, sitting up straight, pleased to hear that the night had not been wasted.

"The filth they call FireWolf hath captured three Humans, my Lord." The engineer told him quickly. "We found and translated the logs for their craft. They come from a planet known as Earth, and have a larger flight craft in orbit of our planet – a craft called _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_?" Gelsar seemed thoughtful to those in the throne room. "Can we contact them?"

"We have adapted a small module to break through the Shield-barrier sire. You could send…….."

"Do not presume to tell his Highness what He could do!" Cruyeck, already rattled by this worm's intrusion, snapped at the filth at his masters feet. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Cruyeck." The engineer hung his head.

"Then go." Cruyeck ordered, watched the Engineer retreat from the room. "High One, what do you wish?"

"Send the Oracle to me, then go and greet the Captain of _Enterprise_." Gelsar ordered. "Bid him greetings, request that he join me when the Sun is highest in the sky. We must request his aid to rescue his clan-members." Gelsar chuckled. "Of course, we may need some help to destroy our enemies in return………"

"As you wish, High One." Cruyeck chuckled evilly along with his General.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sir?"

It was 08:00 hours and Travis was back at his regular post at the helm. Archer looked up wearily. He had had no sleep, had spent the night fretting about his friends and crewmen. As his eyes focused slowly on the back of Travis' head, Archer spotted what Travis was trying to tell him about on the view-screen. He whipped round to face T'Pol. "What is that?"

"A short range craft Captain." T'Pol came perilously close to frowning. "I believe it came from the planet's surface."

"The Shield?"

"The energy barrier is still intact, Captain. There is no evidence that it was ever shut down."

"Then how the hell did they get through it?" Archer snapped.

"Sir," Reed seemed to hesitate, as though checking the readings he was about to report on, "Sir, that ship……….. it has parts from Shuttlepod One on it."

"You're sure?" Archer asked, then cursed himself silently for deliberately undermining a senior officer in front of lower ranked ones. Reed frowned slightly, checked his readout again.

"Hull plating, a couple of consoles, a UT unit…….."

"Point taken." Archer sighed. He shifted to face the crewman at the comm. station. "Open a hailing frequency." And was surprised to find they were already being hailed. He nodded at the crewman. "This is Captain Jonathon Archer of the Starship _Enterprise_."

The view-screen flicked to the inside of the module, and a face as dark as mahogany greeted him, green eyes glinting from the light of the consoles. The face smiled. "Welcome, Archer of _Enterprise_, to the planet Larnei. I am Lord Cruyeck, Aide and second in command to his Highness, General Gelsar of the IceFalcon clan."

"Lord Cruyeck, I must enquire as to why your module contains parts and systems from our Shuttlepod, which landed on the surface approximately 24 hours ago, and as to the whereabouts of the Shuttlepod's crew."

"We found your……… Shuttlepod?……….. burning in the forest after it crashed. We simply salvaged some of the parts in order to contact you and reassure you that, when last we saw them, your crewmen were still alive." Cruyeck, who was as unaware of Leighton's death as Archer was, saw the mix of relief and concern on the Captain's face. Cruyeck then delivered the final blow. "However, when we saw your crew, they were being led away by a patrol from our enemy, the FireWolf clan."

Archer's head lowered as he took in this news, but he did not fail to see the look of anxiety that Travis shot Lieutenant Reed. He remained silent as Cruyeck invited them to join him at the IceFalcon clan headquarters on the planet's surface. He nodded, requesting to bring two officers with him. Cruyeck simply inclined his head and prepared to dock in _Enterprise_'s hangar, in order to help them manipulate a Shuttlepod to be able to move through the Shield.

When the communication ended, T'Pol finally spoke up. "Captain?" She asked politely enough. "How do we know these people are to be trusted?"

"We don't." Archer answered carefully. "But their enemy captured our people, and I think we're going to need this Cruyeck's knowledge to rescue them."

"I'd like to run some more simulations before beginning the modifications Cruyeck is suggesting sir." Reed finished his report.

"Get on it would you? I think it's time I updated Admiral Forrest. Dismissed." Archer turned to his screen. "And Malcolm? Hurry won't you?" Reed exited the Captain's ready room with a frown. Something didn't add up to the Englishman. But all that mattered to him was that Cruyeck knew roughly where to find Trip, Hoshi and Leighton, but Malcolm knew that he should still be wary of the Larneian who smiled so affably at him when Reed walked out onto the Bridge.

"Your Captain agrees to my proposals?"

"Certainly. He wants the modifications made as quickly as possible."

"A reasonable expectation. You must be eager to rescue your comrades?" That honeyed voice irked at Malcolm, but the Armoury Officer just nodded. He led Cruyeck towards the Turbolift. Once inside, he glanced over at the Larneian stood proudly by his side.

"You're sure our people are in serious danger?"

Cruyeck smiled an empty smile. "Regretfully they fell into the hands of the most vicious people we know. They execute our clan members in cold blood, attack without provocation and take no prisoners. I was surprised when our Patrol reported your people being led away."

Reed wished he hadn't asked. But still, if Trip and the others were led away rather than killed on the spot, they had to stand some chance………. He put the thought aside and got on with the task at hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Oracle flowed into the clan hall, followed by her personal maid, who carried a tray upon which was set an empty golden bowl, a jug filled with a mysterious crystal blue liquid, a small tripod and a large candle with three lit wicks. The Oracle was the smallest Larneian in the room by far, only five feet high. Her child-like frame was emaciated from ritualistic fasting. Her smooth black hair fell in long ringlets to her knees. A simple black gown covered her body. Her eyes were pale green, her skin deathly grey, a sure sign of the stresses her profession placed upon her.

"You request mine services, High One?" She asked in a whisper.

"Indeed, Oracle." There was respect in his tone, for though all the IceFalcon clan feared Gelsar, Gelsar himself feared only the Oracle and the mysteries surrounding her. "Tell me, will those aboard the _Enterprise_ aid us in our quest to destroy the FireWolf clan?"

The Oracle beckoned forward her maid, who laid the tray she had carried into the room onto the floor. The Oracle waited as she stood the tripod over the candle, placed the bowl upon the tripod and then poured the contents of the jug into the bowl. After a few moments, the blue liquid began to steam and bubble, which was when the maid blew out the candle and retreated to a corner of the room.

Throughout this, Gelsar watched intently, but patiently, for he knew that there was no rushing the Oracle in this work. The Oracle came forward then, knelt over the bowl. She cupped her hands in the steam, drew it up to her face and inhaled deeply. She looked up, her eyes wide and staring, as if assessing how much to tell Gelsar. Finally she stood, arms out stretched, reaching for the energies of the room. Gelsar's patience was finally rewarded as the Oracle began to speak, her voice low and rich with mystery.

"The annihilation of thy enemies is imminent, I foresee a ground covered with the blood of the FireWolf, ashes and ruins surroundeth." These words caused Gelsar to smile, even brought a small, evil twinkle to his green eyes. The Oracle paused, drew another handful of steam to her face and inhaled again. "A shadow mars thy victory. A body crieth by a leader's side, ere striving to destroy thee."

"Can this spectre be named?" Gelsar snapped, his face contorting into a frown.

"The LoneWolf."

"And who is the LoneWolf?" Gelsar asked, determined to destroy the one who would spoil his plans.

"The LoneWolf is the LoneWolf." The Oracle stammered after a moment. "Only thus is known unto me."

"If nothing more thou can tell to me, go ye in haste." Gelsar snarled, slumping in his chair.

"There is but one matter concerning thee………"

"Speak, O wretched demon." He thundered angrily.

"Thou shalt be Emperor." The Oracle announced, to Gelsar's delight. "For a time, thou shalt be Emperor of all our people, but death do I see. Thine own demise has been seen by we who know." She looked up at her leader, saw the shock on his face and dared to continue. "But thou shalt be forgiven, High One, for the LoneWolf…….."

"Be gone!" Gelsar ordered. "I will hear nothing more of this LoneWolf. Nothing! Out!"

The Oracle lifted the tray, passed it to her maid and both withdrew hastily. She was terribly afraid of Gelsar, for his was not the only death she had foreseen, but for the time being she would return to her suite of rooms and continue her studies of the things yet to come. Her maid trailed after her, wondering why her mistress ran so quickly from Gelsar's reach.

Gelsar sat and stared at a picture of one of his ancestors. Who was this LoneWolf, and would this one be the bringer of his destruction. How could he change what was to be, how could he destroy this LoneWolf before he himself was exterminated?

"My thoughts have little time unto themselves." He muttered, and turned to a nearby servant. "Has Cruyeck yet sent word?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

**Chapter Seven**

**Allies**

"Well I'll be damned." Reed exclaimed, staring at the screen of the console at which he was sat. Archer peered over his shoulder at the screen. Reed shifted slightly away from his Captain, surprised by the sudden interest, glanced up at Archer. "It worked, it bloody well worked!"

For a moment Archer was reminded of a younger Trip, a close friend and partner-in-crime, who for months had started virtually every sentence with 'I'll be damned'. He wondered not for the first time since the away team had gone missing whether his friend was even still alive. ……..

"Sir?" Reed had stood up and was staring intently at him. The Lieutenant looked relieved as Archer brought his attention back to the situation at hand. "Shall we begin the modifications sir?"

"The sooner the better." Archer nodded. "Let me know as soon as you're done."

"Aye sir." Reed shot out of engineering as if he was being chased by some particularly vicious dogs, knowing that time was of the essence. Archer watched him leave, again impressed by the dedication he saw in his crew members. He turned to Cruyeck, who had been observing the humans impatiently.

"While we wait, perhaps I could offer you something to eat?" The Captain asked politely, thinking it would give him sometime to question Cruyeck on the state of affairs on the planet.

"My thanks Captain, however I should prefer to oversee the modifications. My General is expecting us in two hours, and is not always the most patient of men."

"My crew are perfectly capable of doing what is necessary." Archer retorted defensively. "They would work no faster with you watching over them. Besides, I'd like to know a little more about these FireWolf………."

"Scum." Cruyeck spat softly, but his tone was harsh nonetheless. "Forgive me Captain, I do not like to give such a bad opinion of those who are of my race, but I doubt you will ever encounter a more savage, murderous people as the FireWolf clan." He smiled an empty smile as he saw the colour drain from Archer's face and said nothing more until the Captain asked, somewhat reluctantly, how the FireWolf clan treated IceFalcon prisoners. Cruyeck winced at the question, as if offended, but answered it with typical defiance. "Only yesterday, a man was murdered in cold blood, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor Bael, his only crime was being loyal to our cause."

Archer looked sympathetic. These people sounded like monsters, and his hopes of finding Trip, Hoshi and Leighton alive were dwindling fast. Cruyeck watched Archer's reaction and reached out to pat his host on the shoulder in comfort. "If I may be so bold, I hope that your people have been treated better than our clan members."

"Thank you." Archer answered softly. "I hope so too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Reed slid out from under a console. "Pass me that wrench would you?" He asked the crewman working at another console. He accepted it and slid back under the console for a few moments. After returning into the light, Malcolm stood, touched a button. "Reed to the Bridge."

"Go ahead." Archer's voice came crisply through the intercom.

"We're pretty much finished down here, Captain. By the time the Away Team's organised, we'll be done."

"You'll be coming with me Malcolm. Archer out." Archer turned to T'Pol. "You have the Bridge. Archer to Doctor Phlox."

"What can I do for you Captain?" Phlox asked cordially. It was odd, Archer noted, how the Doctor never sounded stressed.

"Put together some supplies and meet me at Shuttlepod Two."

"On my way." Phlox signed off. Archer left the Bridge, pleased to be doing something useful at last.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Here goes." Archer said from the helm, and neither Reed nor Phlox missed the nervousness in his tone. They were just about to descend through the Shield.

"It'll be fine, sir." Reed reassured him stoutly. Archer glanced back at the Armoury officer, shot him a smile of thanks and turned back to the panel in front of him. He tried to ignore the beads of sweat forming on his brow, but they pricked at his skin, irritated him, so he wiped the cuff of his sleeve over his forehead quickly.

"Archer to _Enterprise_. We're about to descend through the Shield. See you soon."

"Acknowledged Captain." T'Pol answered, her Vulcan voice reassuringly calm. Archer was suddenly glad the Vulcan was a member of his crew.

"Good luck sir." Travis added from Enterprise's helm.

"Thank you Travis." Archer responded gratefully. "Archer out."

There was nothing for it but to go on. Cruyeck had already signalled them before sinking through the Shield in his own ship. They were expected any minute, and it apparently wasn't the done thing to keep the General waiting. Archer's fingers skidded across the console and the ship descended through the Shield with little effort. Ten minutes later, the Shuttlepod had landed on the edge of the IceFalcon base, and the very relieved Enterprise crew were being welcomed to Larnei by an impatient Cruyeck.

"Come, come Captain. This way." Cruyeck ducked under a lintel and into a rather low corridor. Archer followed, after raising his eyebrows at his companions. Reed shrugged in response. That nagging feeling that something wasn't right was back again, but he knew better than to voice his unjustified worries at this stage. He invited the Doctor to go before him, so that he could keep a watchful eye on what was going on behind them, as well as in front.

The low corridor soon grew into one in which the humans and Larneians could stand straight. Doors began to appear, though as to where they went Archer could only guess. Cruyeck was giving them no information now - it appeared he just wanted to get them to their destination. A few minutes later, they came into a rather grand entrance hall which reminded Archer of the films he'd seen about 'The Three Musketeers'. Trip had loved those films - the romanticism of the duels and flamboyant uniforms……..

"Speak only when spoken to." Cruyeck was saying. "Address him as 'Your Highness' the first time you speak, and after then, 'General' shall suffice." And he turned and threw open the double doors, which clearly led into the Throne room.

Phlox's first impression of the great room was how dark it was. Though flaming torches were placed round the room, they cast more shadow than light. The Denobulan shuddered in the oppression the room conveyed. He glanced at Lieutenant Reed, who was looking pretty much the same as Phlox felt, at which the Denobulan was somewhat relieved. The aisle, up which they were walking, was lined with pillars, engraved and exceptionally ornate. Ahead of them sat a man, who clearly led his troops merely in spirit. He was tall but there was a stoutness to him that Archer and the others did not associate with military leaders. Otherwise he had the classic Larneian features - black skin, huge green eyes and long silver eye lashes. He was sat on a great throne encrusted with jewels. Phlox was somewhat disgusted by the flamboyance of it all.

Reed had taken in all that Phlox had, plus a great deal more. The shadows of the rooms were of great advantage to the Larneians, for they hid the dark skinned warriors well enough for a fast scan of the room to miss. However, Reed had looked round carefully and knew that there were over twenty people in this room, and he suspected they were armed to the teeth, while only he and Archer were armed from the Away team, and only with Phase-pistols.

When he reached the dais, Cruyeck bowed low. "I bring you greetings, my Lord, and present Archer, Captain of _Enterprise_, Reed, Armoury officer and Phlox, Doctor."

"Welcome." Gelsar boomed, his voice echoing round the huge hall. "I only hope we may be of some help to thy comrades."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Archer replied carefully. There were many questions he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure on the diplomacy of the situation.

"Captain Archer, our sources send word that two of thy crewmen are yet alive."

"Two?" Archer asked quickly. "There were three in the away team."

"Alas, we believe the enemy executed one of thy people, excusing their actions as dealing with uncooperative prisoners. Even as they left for the FireWolf clan headquarters, the male of the team and the female with dark hair were alive."

Archer's head dropped in a mix of emotions. So Trip and Hoshi had been alive only a few hours ago. That, at least, was good news. But Leighton…….. such a waste of life. He was glad that Gelsar and Cruyeck gave them a few minutes to digest the news, for he felt that he could never have listened to them, let alone discuss things with them.

"Perhaps," Gelsar broke the silence carefully, "we should enjoy a light meal before discussing our plans."

"Thank you General." Archer replied dully. Both he and Gelsar knew that he wasn't talking about the prospect of food. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I own only the Larneian race, nothing else.

Author's Note : Thanks to Begoogled for pointing out my error whilst uploading (blushes with embarrassment). Not sure why it didn't work... these things confound me I'm afraid. Hope I have fixed it now... Thanks again Begoogled, much appreciated!!

**Chapter Eight**

**Masks and Bridges**

Trip shifted in his saddle and sighed. His head was pounding from drinking too much alcohol too quickly during the previous day. He hadn't had much sleep and the Brigade had been on the move for nearly six hours now. The great beast beneath him reminded him of something he'd once seen in his grandpa's old book of legends. This one looked like a lion with a horse's tail and rear hooves, and was as silver as the moon. The leather saddle had been comfortable for the first couple of hours, but after that Trip had begun to feel the aches and pains settling in. Luckily he was virtually beyond pain now, as long as he didn't move too much.

"HALT! Ten minutes break!" Tharn's voice, drifting back from the front of the column, made Trip smile despite all his pains. The sergeants repeated the calls to the companies and the Brigade shuffled out of ranks and collapsed by the trail side. Trip climbed carefully from the saddle and helped Hoshi down from hers.

"Thanks." She said simply, and then stretched fully and laboriously. Trip copied her, adding a yawn for good measure. Hoshi smiled up at the senior officer and grinned slyly. "So what did I miss out on last night after I fell asleep?"

Trip smiled gently, remembered lying between the fire and Hoshi, Tharn sat nearby on a dead log, occasionally throwing some new wood on the fire. He remembered the sound of her voice asking if he was comfortable. A few minutes later he had glanced over to see that Hoshi had fallen asleep, her covers having slipped from her shoulders. He had sat up, carefully pulled the cover up to her chin and had lain back, to try to sleep himself….

**THE PREVIOUS NIGHT **

…Three hours later he was still awake. He had been having a long, hard think about what had happened during the day - the day that felt as if it had lasted for a month. Leighton's death haunted him, but common sense told him that neither her death, nor Hoshi and himself being stranded on this planet were his fault. Sure, he felt guilty, and he was responsible - he was the senior officer and commander of the away team - but it wasn't his fault.

But something else had kept creeping into his thoughts - a companion for all the remorse and hurt he was feeling, something that made it easier to bear. An image of Tharn, with that echo of a smile on her face, made him smile to himself. Somehow, she made things easier, even though he had shouted at her earlier. She hadn't seemed to mind - just let him rant and rave because she knew he was hurting so badly. Not long before Hoshi had fallen asleep she had come across to bid them goodnight, and she had smiled at Trip, asked him politely if he was comfortable.

"I could sleep on a bed of nails right now." He had answered, yawning. She had flashed him a smile, haunted with her own pain, and gone to sit by the fire, not too far away. He had watched her for a while, but had soon been lost in his own thoughts. Too deeply lost, at least, too deeply to sleep.

"You're awake?" Her voice, soft amongst the sound of so many bodies sleeping, broke into his reflections, and he wondered whether he had inadvertently been waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Yeah." He answered, just as quietly. He sat up to see that Tharn had not moved in the time he had been lying down. She wasn't even looking at him, just staring into the fire, her elbows resting on her knees and a mug cradled in her hands. Trip got up carefully, so as not to disturb Hoshi, and walked over to sit beside her. "You can't sleep either, huh?"

"I killed many people today. Both at my own hand and by my order." Tharn admitted mournfully. "They were not my clan, but they were still people, still living souls." She sighed heavily, glanced at him almost apologetically. "I never sleep well after a battle."

"Me neither." Trip murmured.

"You've seen many battles?" Tharn asked, surprised. She couldn't picture Commander Tucker in a battle.

"No." Trip shook his head, indicated that she had misunderstood. "We're explorers…….. stands t'reason we're gonna run into some bad guys now an' again."

"I've seen more battles than I can remember. Our peoples have been at war all my life and longer still." She offered him the mug. It was the same alcoholic liquid they'd had at dinner. He took a couple of sips and handed it back.

"Tell me?" Trip asked, suddenly interested in the history, pretending to himself that it had nothing to do with hearing her voice some more.

"Looking for a story to send you to sleep?" She smiled again.

"On Earth, we call 'em bedtime stories." He grinned at her, although from the look of confusion on her face, he couldn't be sure the Translator had converted the phrase correctly. "Tell me about it." He repeated. This time it wasn't a question.

The Larneians had once been a peaceful people, led by an ageing Emperor. They had primarily been miners and farmers, trading their wares in star-systems far and wide for the things they couldn't grow or find on their own planet. They had been respected for their peaceful ways and their strength and loyalty to their own people. But, nearly three hundred years ago, the Emperor had died, leaving behind three claimants to the throne.

There was no known system for choosing between these three candidates. The Emperor should have chosen one man or woman to follow in his footsteps and become Emperor after him. However, the Emperor had died suddenly, before one could be named. Quickly, the Larneian people had split into three clans - the FireWolf, the IceFalcon and the EarthTiger clans. A civil war broke out, destroying all ties between the peoples.

As the years wore on, the fleets were drawn back to their home planet, the ships stripped down to build weapons to supply the armies in the war. They brought in parts, ships, weapons and the IceFalcon's had even begun to hire mercenaries to help them in their war effort. These mercenaries were off-worlder's who were paid to destroy as many FireWolf and EarthTigers as possible in order to give the IceFalcon's greater numbers in battle. Eventually, two hundred years after the start of the war the EarthTigers - who had retained the most technology of the three clans - had built the Shield in order to keep Larneians in and off-worlder's out. It evened up the odds and for a while the clans were locked in a stalemate.

"So this Shield blocks all communications." Trip had frowned. "So how is it we heard your calls?"

"I don't know." Tharn had answered slowly. "I can only imagine that if a communicae did escape the Shield, perhaps during the cycle of its modulation rotating, that the outer edge would amplify calls, in the same way that the inner edge dampens them." She shook her head, not even sure that she understood what she had said herself. Trip had simply shrugged and asked her to continue.

Fifty years ago, General Ru'Hann (Tharn's father and leader of the FireWolf clan) had led a battalion of just over two thousand men deep into EarthTiger territory and destroyed them in a massive battle not far from their base. His team had then stormed the castle itself and found no sign of the controls and power source for the Shield. With no technology to track it, the FireWolf had left the base empty, but otherwise untouched. The war had been narrowed down to two clans, and reached a stalemate again.

"We win a battle, they win a battle." Tharn sighed. "We were lucky this morning. Their troops were an inexperienced battalion, newly trained youngsters. We had our most experienced, fittest troops out. Next time it won't be so easy."

"So what happens now?" Trip asked softly, somewhat awed by these people, who had fought for so long for something they believed in.

"In the morning, we'll return to the base." She stood up, went and raked through a pack. She muttered something about knowing it was there somewhere, then stood and revealed a metal flask. She drained the little left in the mug (they had been sharing it throughout her story) and refilled it with half the contents of the flask.

"Thanks." Trip took the mug as she offered it to him. "Why go back?"

"I don't know." Tharn answered, sitting back down and staring into the fire. "I made my report earlier, and General Ru'Hann's Aide ordered us to return. We'll leave half the brigade here, to stop any Falcons following us."

"Sounds like a plan." Trip smiled. He took a swig of drink and grimaced. "Strong stuff this, stronger'n the other stuff."

"The other stuff was Larneian Brandy." She smiled. "it's weak - it doesn't brew for long enough. This is from my personal stash - 20 years old."

"Tastes like bourbon." He smiled. There were a few memories he connected with bottles of bourbon, some bad, some good. He took another swig and sighed. Tharn looked sideways at him.

"You should get some sleep." She told him gently. "We'll be leaving in a few hours."

"What about you?" He asked, rising from his seat.

"I'll be fine." Tharn answered, retreating into her proverbial shell again. "Goodnight, Commander."

"It's Trip." He insisted. "Everyone calls me Trip."

"Very well." She accepted. "Goodnight, Trip." It was said without sarcasm.

"Would you mind if I asked what your first name was?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." She rose and walked away. Trip stared after her, puzzled by her reaction. Her answer had been both abrupt and rude, and he wondered what he could possibly have done to offend Tharn so deeply.

"Freak." He muttered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So it's a war over a throne?" Hoshi's voice broke into Trip's thoughts. He hadn't told her about the part after Tharn telling him the story of the war, didn't think it was strictly necessary. Hoshi frowned. "You okay?"

"Just tired." Trip answered quickly - too quickly. "The ground was harder than I thought it would be."

"That and sitting up all night with Colonel Tharn." Hoshi raised her eyebrows.

"You've got a dirty mind, Ensign." Trip retorted, offered her a boost back into the saddle as the column began to shape itself into ranks. He hoisted her up and then pulled himself back into his own saddle with a great deal of effort.

"Are you two alright?" Tharn had ridden over.

"Sure." Trip answered sullenly. Hoshi put the bitterness in his tone down to him having a sore arse and little sleep. Tharn knew better.

"Fine thanks." Hoshi added.

"I thought maybe you'd like to ride with me at the head of the column – our Headquarters should be in sight soon."

Trip nodded curtly, nudged his animal with his feet and steered it towards the front of the column. Hoshi tried to follow suit without much success. Tharn smiled at her. Her animal moved in close to Hoshi's with a word and a pat, and Tharn leant across to give Hoshi's mount a slap on the rump. It moved forward grouchily.

"Thanks." Hoshi acknowledged as Tharn spurred her animal alongside Hoshi's once more.

"You're welcome." Tharn spoke a word to the three mounts and they stopped. She looked back to see the tired troops were ready to go again. "MARCH!" The bellowed command made Trip and Hoshi jump. Tharn kicked her mount rather viciously and the others followed, docilely enough.

"So how far away are we now?" Hoshi asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence between the three of them.

"The castle should come into sight in the next few minutes, when we hit the top of that rise."

"And we'll get to meet General Ru'Hann?"

"I hope so." Tharn responded quietly.

Trip looked over at Tharn, saw the mask that had settled on her face again. It was the same mask he'd seen the night before - blocking off the personal feelings from everyone, Trip suspected, including herself. He wondered what it would take to build a bridge beyond that mask and reach the real Colonel Tharn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The House of Tharn**

"Would you look at that?" Hoshi murmured, astounded by the magnificence of the castle just down the road. The great building stood tall and proud, surrounded by a huge wall, obviously designed to keep out intruders. Inset into the wall was a gatehouse, complete with a raised drawbridge. There was a romanticism about the castle which moved Hoshi's heart.

"How could ya not?" Trip answered, the awe clear in his voice. He imaged the castle under fire, the FireWolf clan defending its very home from the IceFalcon clan, and he could almost sense them drawing strength from the steadfastness of this edifice. He turned to Tharn. "You live there?"

"Where else would I live?" Tharn asked somewhat scornfully.

"Somehow I only imagined Fairy tale princesses livin' in joints like this." He shook his head in wonderment.

"Fairy tales?" Tharn asked, the concept unclear to her.

"Like myths, legends, that sorta stuff, but for kids." Trip replied, still staring at the castle.

"Companies three, five and seven ready to leave, Colonel." Captain Ra'Kaan announced from beside Tharn's mount.

"Dismiss them Captain. Make sure they get food, drink and a good night's rest, they deserve it." Tharn nodded to the Captain. She turned her own gaze back to her abode, then nudged her mount forward. Trip and Hoshi followed suit.

"Your troops don't live in the castle?" Trip asked.

"They live mostly in Barracks behind the castle. But we have many entrances to our stronghold." Tharn informed them. "Each company has a different entrance through which they enter and exit the castle grounds, each company guards its own….. it allows for an efficient evacuation procedure."

"So which entrance do you use?" Hoshi asked, startled from her day-dream by her beast skipping to one side, startled by some sort of small bird.

"You'll see." Tharn was distracted by Ra'Kaan again, told him to dismiss the companies as was necessary. As the castle loomed closer and closer, the men disappeared into the surrounding trees and soon the road was quiet except for three animals plodding along with Trip, Hoshi, and Tharn aboard, and three soldiers marching behind.

A few moments later, Tharn halted the small group and dismounted, resisting the urge to stretch - unwilling to show these humans how tired she was. However, she allowed herself the liberty of straightening her sword belt, and checked that her blade was not stuck in its scabbard. Trip and Hoshi had no qualms though. Trip bent and extended his back repeatedly for a few moments, Hoshi raised her arms above her head and groaned with the effort. Tharn felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a tiny smile as she watched. Did these humans not ride animals? She handed the reins over to a private and dived into the bushes, heard the other riders follow her.

Trip glanced back to see the soldiers mount the animals and ride on towards the castle, then felt Hoshi pluck at his elbow, then grab his sleeve and physically drag him after her. "Okay okay Hosh, ya can let go now!" He protested.

"What of the hunting, hunter bold!" The call came out of nowhere, made Hoshi jump. Trip was beginning to get used to all these sudden shouts, but he was well aware that the Ensign had very sensitive hearing. That was what made her so darn good at her job, and what had got them into this mess in the first place, he reflected, smiling. Oh but what he would give to be back on the air-conditioned Bridge or tinkering with his Engines, to be having friendly arguments with Jon Archer and T'Pol over dinner at the Captain's table…

"Brother, the watch was long and cold." Tharn answered swiftly, smoothly, and Trip suddenly realised that the question had been some form of request for a password. Indeed, the password Tharn had given caused two soldiers to shoot upright and stand to attention.

"Welcome back Colonel!" One of them offered a salute.

"Thank you." Tharn returned. She walked between the two and disappeared. Hoshi goggled at the spot where the Colonel had vanished until she realised that the Colonel had merely jumped down a hole.

"I'd advise using the ladder, sirs." The second soldier told them, as if offering them a great piece of information. "First time I jumped down there I nearly broke both my legs."

"Thanks for the advice." Hoshi replied, relieved that she wouldn't have to jump anywhere. She watched Trip climb down into the darkness, then followed, hoping her claustrophobia wouldn't kick in. However, by the time she reached the bottom of the ladder, Tharn had lit some form of lamp which shed plenty of light into what was some form of corridor.

"Welcome to the mines of Larnei." Tharn's voice seemed to echo round the place, the light giving her dark face almost a snarling expression. "Stick close to me - it's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around."

"Great for hide 'n seek huh?" Trip offered.

"Indeed." Tharn shot back, then turned and began to stride away.

"You okay down here Hoshi?" Trip asked kindly as they strode along. He was all too aware of her reaction to small spaces, but also aware that the Ensign had already had to overcome that fear more than once. Hoshi simply nodded, saving her breath for the fast pace Tharn was setting. Trip called to Tharn. "You told me last night your people were miners. Did you mine for ore?"

Tharn turned, causing Trip and Hoshi to stop suddenly. "Ore? No." Tharn handed Hoshi the torch, her hand went to her sword hilt.

"Wo! Keep yer shirt on! No offence meant." Trip raised his hands in a placating gesture. "No need for weapons Colonel."

Tharn shook her head, eyes closed. The expression on her face seemed to laugh at them, even though no sound passed her lips. She drew the sword, stabbed it into the wall. Bits of rock crumbled away to reveal a substance that glinted in the light of the torch.

"Diamonds!" Hoshi gasped.

"Bloody hellfire." Trip swore. "Just a handful of this stuff could buy me my own ship!"

"Diamonds are valuable commodities on your planet?" Tharn asked, seemingly confused.

"Hell yeah." Trip answered breathlessly, still staring at the wall as Tharn sheathed her sword.

It was but a few minutes later that they came across a stretch of mine shaft where the roof was low enough to force them to stoop rather badly. Hoshi, being the shorter of the two managed without mishap, but Trip hit his head more than once. Just as they were able to walk upright again, Trip stumbled over an uneven piece of floor. He was sent sprawling to the ground, narrowly missing taking Hoshi with him.

"Damn!" He swore, then swore more vehemently. He got to his knees, as Hoshi asked him if he was okay. He stood carefully, checking himself over for scratches and bruises, found none but the dent in his pride caused by the embarrassment of tripping up. "Yeah, fine thanks."

"Re tu nalette?"

Trip's head snapped up at the alien words. He stared at Tharn, who looked somewhat concerned by his gaze and repeated the phrase. "Wh-wha'd she say?" He stood up slowly.

"She asked if you were alright." Hoshi answered. She glanced at the pocket in his uniform where the Universal Translator module was kept. "Is your UT okay?"

Trip removed the device, flicked open the casing. He shook his head. "Looks okay." He shrugged, snapped the module closed again. "I can't see very well in this light. Tell her what's going on would you?" He nodded towards the Colonel, who was looking utterly confused.

Hoshi explained as quickly as she could, grateful that her own unit was still working, for Tharn made her nervous still. Nervousness made Hoshi panic and make mistakes. Tharn simply nodded and suggested that they move on to the great hall where the light would be better. Hoshi translated back for Trip, who agreed.

"General!"

The Great Hall was strangely quiet, and Tharn's call echoed round it. She stopped dead and stared at the long banqueting table, which was bare except for the chairs pushed under it. A large fire was lit in the grate, warming the room. Tharn took the torch that Hoshi was still carrying and dropped it neatly into a spare holder, it's light adding to the other torches in the room. She looked towards a doorway. "General Tharn!"

"Hail Prince! Hail knight of our order! Hail to the leader of Ru'Hann's forces." A harsh voice spoke from behind them. Hoshi translated quickly for Trip who by now was feeling very bemused indeed. The Larneian who had just entered the room held his hands out to Tharn. "Welcome home."

"Colonel Nu'Tenn!" Tharn nodded to him, went over and knelt at his feet. "It is good to see you well, Nu'Tenn."

Trip and Hoshi seemed somewhat confused by this, especially as Hoshi was translating for Trip. This man could not be her father, for her father was a General and yet Tharn claimed to be heir to the throne, so why was she kneeling before him? It seemed an act of respect, and he had just addressed her as Prince… Trip smiled - so Tharn was a Princess, just not your average fairy-tale princess…

Nu'Tenn took Tharn's hands in his, raised the Colonel to her feet. They embraced warmly. "Colonel," Nu'Tenn began formally, when they had broken apart, "you were recalled to be at your father's side. My child, his health fades."

Tharn stood, stunned, for a moment. The news did not seem to sink in immediately. Without warning, she broke into a run from the room, calling over her shoulder. "Show our guests to some quarters, make them comfortable!" Just as she reached the doorway, she turned but never halted in her movement from the room. "Forgive me, Commander, Ensign, I shall rejoin you later."

And she was gone. Trip and Hoshi stared after her, concerned for both Tharn and for the man who had invited them into his home. Nu'Tenn urged them to sit, as food and wine were brought for them. As they ate, the weariness set in, and they were glad to retire to the rooms that had been prepared for their arrival. The rooms were next to one another, and while they were sat together in Hoshi's room Trip asked his companion what she had asked the Larneian on the way down.

"I asked him if he thought the General would live."

"And he said…?" Trip suspected he already knew the answer.

"His exact words were 'We can only pray.'"

The smell of the torch-lit room made Tharn reel as she entered it. There was no disguising the stench of blood and vomit. The old General's face was a deathly pale grey and - reclined on a sofa - he was lucid enough to know that he was close to the point of death. But despite all this, there was still an air of majesty to the room, making Tharn remove her sword as custom demanded and brush uselessly at the grime on her armour.

"Welcome, Prince." Ru'Hann whispered hoarsely, his head turning slowly to face her. "Welcome, child. I am pleased that you managed to reach me in time."

"As am I, father." Tharn responded genuinely, going to kneel at his side. She said nothing further as Ru'Hann's body shuddered as he coughed, a hollow, harsh cough, that made the General's daughter wince. He was her only family, to whom she owed everything, and it was harder than she would have thought possible to watch the life fade from his thin, pale form.

Ru'Hann studied his daughter, the heir to all that was his, and knew right down to his very core that she would lead his clan well. He had given her life, training, morals, the rest was up to her now. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Lone-wolf, beware the Lonewolf." He whispered. Tharn frowned, perplexed.

"Who is the Lonewolf?" She asked patiently enough, used to his sudden riddles and insights.

"The Lonewolf is the Lonewolf. This is all I know."

Tharn shook her head and grumbled a curse against riddles, knowing there was nothing more Ru'Hann could tell her about this Lonewolf. Was this Lonewolf supposed to be her, and what was he warning her about…, but the thoughts were interrupted when Ru'Hann coughed again, sending convulsions through his body. Tharn took one of his hands and pressed it between hers, trying to give him comfort but not really knowing how. Death was not an alien concept to her - indeed she saw it every day - but never in someone to whom she was so close. Ru'Hann opened his eyes again, painfully slowly, and the look in them pleaded with her.

"Prince… Heir to my title, Colonel of my forces, Knight of the Larneian order, I implore you, end my suffering."

"No!" Tharn protested, horrified.

"It is our custom, my daughter, you know this as well as I do."

"A custom asked of males." She shot back, almost scornfully. "Of brother's, sons…"

"I have none." He answered, his voice faltering, though whether with pain, weakness or emotion, Tharn could not be sure. "You are everything to me my child. I order you. End my suffering."

"I will not." She rose to her feet, released her father's hand, which fell to the bed for he did not have the strength to keep it raised.

"If you will not obey an order," Ru'Hann's tone was not one of anger but of patience as his eyes called her back to his side, "then indulge a father who would rather not beg to be given a little dignity in his final hour." And for a moment after this there was silence.

"I would not ask you to beg." Tharn whispered, ashamed. The words tugged at the love she held for him. There was nothing more she could say or do to protest, her sense of honour prevented it. Her father's life dwindled before her eyes, he had asked this thing of her, and they both knew she would now obey.

The old General smiled as Tharn moved across the room to retrieve her sword, which rested against the wall by the door, where it had been discarded upon entering the room. He did not see the tears falling from her eyes. Tharn fastened the belt around her waist, glad to feel the reassuring weight of the sword at her hip. She drew it, turned the steel point upwards in salute. The great blade shone dully as the torch light bounced off the unpolished metal. Ru'Hann saw the movement and sighed, the tension flooding out of him.

Tharn felt a sudden urge to run from the room, to refuse the General his last request, but again honour restrained her, took her torment and hid it from reach. She refused to ask the old man if he was sure this was what he wanted; she could see the answer in his face. Tharn raised the blade, placed its tip against his throat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and brought the sword down vertically with one, swift movement.

"May the Gods of the Hunting Grounds bless you." Tharn whispered as she pulled the blade away moments later. She shoved it into its scabbard viciously and looked down at the peace on her father's face. "And may they forgive me."

She stood and stared down at his body, the tears blinding her view, and she vowed to herself and to her deceased father that she would destroy Gelsar and the IceFalcons. There was nothing else to be done or said now. And then, a sudden thought came to her, something her father had said to her years ago "When I ask of you my final request all debts will have been paid. I tell you again, eye of my eye, child of my watching, this hunting will be ended." And with that thought Tharn was safe in the knowledge that she had done the right thing, and now it was time to move on.

Moments later she felt eyes watching. She turned to face the figure in the doorway who was frowning.

"What have you done?"

34


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Darkest hour**

"What have you done?"

Tharn stared defiantly at Nu'Tenn, feeling barriers rise around her that she had never before needed against her mentor. "I did what was right." She shot back, a hint of a growl in her tone. "I did what he asked."

"You took an action not yours to take."

"He made the request of me, as I suspect you have known he would ever since my mother died."

"He should have asked me." Nu'Tenn answered bitterly. It struck Tharn that her tutor was jealous.

"Yes," Tharn went over to him, embraced the man she loved like an uncle, "he should have. But he did not."

Nu'Tenn held her close, shedding a tear for his friend. He released Tharn and knelt at her feet, pressing her hands to his forehead. "Hail General." He murmured. "Long live the new Emperor."

"No, do not call me Emperor until we have sole rights to the title." She raised Nu'Tenn to his feet. "Can I leave the funeral arrangements to you? There are things I must do."

"Of course, child." Nu'Tenn replied, then realised what he had called her and shook his head. "No, you are a child no longer. Perhaps I should have said 'as you wish, General'."

Tharn had to smile, for she had not been a child for quite a few years now, and took a last lingering look at the peaceful expression on her father's face. She walked out of the room, before Nu'Tenn could see the tears building in her eyes, tears of despair borne of the sense of loss she was feeling. As soon as she was out of the room, she broke into a run and headed upwards, towards the darkness that would soon be dawn.

Trip shot upright in the darkness with a distinct feeling of complete and utter despair. He stood up, checked his chronometer which he had changed to match Larneian time. It was O5:00. He felt for the clothing that Nu'Tenn had arranged for him, and dressed quickly. The leather trousers fitted snugly, and the black top went on like a shirt, with the two front pieces crossing over and buckled up at each side. He pulled on his Starfleet regulation boots and rose to straighten the top. He picked up his communicator, his broken Universal Translator unit and chronometer and pocketed each one. As he walked out of his assigned quarters, it suddenly occurred to him, 'Where the hell am I going?' But his feet were taking him somewhere and he figured he needed somewhere with enough light for him to try and fix the UT unit anyway.

The stars bestowed their might upon the world below, oblivious to the pain and suffering that went on within their light. Tharn stared down at their reflections, shifting in the current of the river below as the darkness of the sky began to lift, but the change did not raise Tharn's spirits. She felt hollow and lost. She needed him, needed his trust and guidance, how could she ever lead the clan the way her father had? The tears welled again and suddenly the weight of the sword at her side was too much to bear.

Tharn drew the blade into the fading night's air. The metal was now crusted with the blood of her father, but it was stained with so much more blood than his. The sight of it enraged the Larneian and with a swift movement she drew back her arm and launched the sword towards the Heavens. It seemed to hang there for a moment before the hilt tilted the blade upside down and it fell handle-first into the water below. Its disappearance seemed to symbolise her feelings as Tharn allowed the tears to fall, and she collapsed upon the low wall of the balcony and sobbed.

Trip wasn't sure how he had stumbled upon this place. His feet had simply carried him here, as if he were called by some greater force. He had watched in amazement and confusion as Tharn had thrown the sword away. And as she began to cry he felt such a surge of sympathy that he went to her, knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

Tharn's initial reaction was to pull away from the one intruding on her privacy, but when the arms refused to release her, she knew that all she wanted was somebody to hold her, someone to comfort her in this, her darkest hour. She came to realise that it was Commander Tucker and not one of her own people when he said something in a soothing voice that she did not understand. The sound of his voice was enough though, combined with the strength of his arms encasing her and the light touch of his hand at the nape of her neck.

Trip was astonished to feel a tear running down his cheek. A tear he spilled for the anguish she was feeling, for the pain that burned within her. He wondered vaguely what could have caused this loss of control in the military leader, and then it struck him that something must have happened to her father, but he would never know unless Hoshi was around or he fixed his universal translator.

Eventually, for she did not know how long she had remained in the same position, Tharn pushed Trip away and stood slowly. The cramp in her calves caused it, rather than the desire to stand alone. Commander Tucker stood too, stretched his arms and back, and added a yawn for it was still early. That made Tharn smile, and Trip thought how good it was to see her smile after seeing her cry so troublingly. They sat together on the low wall that encased the balcony and Trip brought out his UT unit. He opened it up, withdrew a pin-like tool and began prodding it, to Tharn it seemed haphazardly.

Tharn watched the human continue his work, knowing that if ever they were ever to have a conversation again it was vital that he repair the small gadget in his hands. She sighed and turned her attention to the horizon. She missed her father with an ache she knew would heal only with time. But somehow, with this kind human sat close, the pain was mildly easier to bear, yet it was still there, still cripplingly strong.

Trip glanced up from his work, saw her head hung and her eyes closed. He reached out and covered her hand with his own. She looked up at him then, those clear, green eyes connected with his. It felt to Trip as if she could see right into his soul. Tharn turned her body to face him, gripped his hand between hers and smiled. "Te nuca ren Da'Nela Tharn." She told him softly. They both knew he hadn't understood.

"Ya know, that's real pretty." He answered. She frowned slightly, let his hand go. They let out a simultaneous sigh both feeling frustration that they couldn't understand each other. Trip went back to his UT unit and reconnected a wire into another socket. He sighed again. "I just wish I knew what it meant."

"I said," She smiled at him gently, making his head jerk up, "'My name is Da'Nela Tharn.' It means Shining Claw."

"Well, I'll be damned!" Trip grinned happily. "It works. But I'll be honest with ya, it was prettier before the universal translator was workin'."

She watched him with pure relief. Trip closed the UT module and slipped it into his pocket. "Da'Nela." He murmued the name softly and smiled. It seemed to role off the tongue even though the language was alien to him. He watched as that echo of a smile haunted her face again. He wished he knew why it got to him so much, but get to him it did, and every time it crossed her face he felt his stomach do a flip. Only one other person had ever made him feel that way. Natalie

"Who is Natalie?"

Trip cursed himself silently. He hadn't meant to speak the name aloud… in fact, he wasn't even sure he had. "She was my girlfriend." He answered slowly.

"Was?"

"She left me." He looked crestfallen and Da'Nela wished she hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. It seemed inadequate, inapproapriate, but she didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay." Trip shrugged off the feelings that thinking about Natalie had brought on and changed the subject. "Now, suppose you tell me what got to you so bad huh?"

Da'Nela turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall again. He stepped up to her, put his right hand on her right shoulder, not quite hugging her. "My father," she stepped back into the crook of his arm for support, "he was very sick. He died a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry." The words didn't help her any more than they had helped him. He frowned. "And you threw the sword away because…?"

Tharn stepped away, aware he probably wouldn't approve of what she had done. "The blade was stained. Stained with the blood of countless enemies, but worse it was stained with the blood of a friend… and a father."

Trip looked puzzled. Then slowly, what she had said began to sink in. "You killed him?"

"It is a custom we have." Tharn was on the defensive again, her inner self blocked from view. "When someone we love is suffering, and they request our help, we take their pain away."

"You take their life away." Trip spat, disgusted.

"If you had seen him, known him, loved him, you would understand." Tharn said miserably, the tears that had welled in her eyes began to fall again and she turned away so that he would not see her weakness.

Trip closed his eyes and hung his head, suddenly ashamed of how judgemental he had been. After all, this was another world, another culture, and he had no right to judge it's customs. Besides, he felt terrible that he had brought on the tears again, of which she seemed so ashamed. He went over to her, put his arms around her and she turned into him, allowed the tears to fall because she could not fight them. He held her and soothed her gently. Then, without warning, Tharn turned and sprinted down into the corridor and away. Trip, too stunned to move, stared after her, blinking rapidly in the light of the dawn, unable to process what had just occurred.

"There you are." Hoshi emerged from the corridor a few moments later. Trip was now sat on the low wall, still trying to comprehend what had made Da'Nela run away from him. He glanced up at Hoshi, gave her a tiny hint of a smile in greeting. "Hey, I just passed Colonel Tharn in the corridor. She looked upset. Did you upset her?"

Trip shrugged. "I wish I knew." He answered, frowning. "I really wish I knew."

Hoshi was looking him up and down. "You look good." She commented, blushing slightly as she said it.

"You too." He answered absently, hardly even noticing that she was wearing exactly the same style as him, just a slightly smaller size.

Tharn collapsed into a chair in her quarters and clapped her hands to her face. She had felt it, felt her mind reaching to connect with his. She leant her head right back, let her hands draw down across her face until they were clear of it. She sighed. How could she have known his late wife's name if her mind hadn't been extending to unite with his? That was why she had run away so quickly, to break the contact. The distance she had put between them made it nigh on impossible for the connection to occur.

Tharn thought back to her childhood years, how she had once dreamed of falling in love, of connecting with the one who would remain by her side until the day she died. Of being telepathically linked with the male of her dreams. She had never even thought to imagine someone of another race, someone that would be leaving in the not too distant future… assuming they could contact his ship, of course.

"What troubles you?" Nu'Tenn asked, entering the room.

"My father's death." Tharn snapped crossly, her head leant on the back of the chair. She was staring absently at the ceiling.

"You must put your thoughts aside, General. The Ceremony will take place in an hour."

"So soon?" Tharn asked bitterly.

"We have word that the IceFalcons are on the move. We fear attack."

Tharn sat up suddenly. "Why did no one tell me of this before?" She stood and disappeared behind the screen that allowed her to change privately despite the lack of a door. Nu'Tenn had already laid her ceremonial uniform behind it, while she had been with Trip. Nu'Tenn did not reply, and Tharn knew there was no need. Her mentor was right, the time for thoughts was past. Now was the time for actions.

"Take this blade." Nu'Tenn offered the sword to Tharn, the sword which her father had carried for so many years, passed down through the generations. He offered it on open palms, a sign of alliegence to her. As her fingers close around the hilt, Tharn noticed as if for the first time the hilt, shaped like two wrenches crossed, with semicircular gaps at the two ends of each piece. The one at the base was a decorative feature to which the blade itself was attached. In the centre, where the two piece of metal crossed was a great, octagonal shaped diamond. Tharn's hand closed around the leather strapped grip and she placed the sword in it's scabbard which already hung at her side as Nu'Tenn continued. "It is a symbol of your leadership and the rites to the throne. Take this medallion as a symbol of your duty to your clan."

Tharn knelt at the edge of the dais, allowed Nu'Tenn to place the diamond medallion around her neck. Her father had worn it since his coronation, as had his father before him, and so on down the generations. It signified her right to the throne. She knew though, that Gelsar also possessed one, as had the leader of the EarthTiger clan, though that medallion had been found and also hung around Tharn's neck as it had since she had become a Captain in her father's army. She rose to her feet, the FireWolf medallion gripped in her right hand at her chest.

"It is my pledge that I will not rest until the rights to the title of Emperor are ours and ours alone. The IceFalcons have walked upon our soil for time enough. Now they come, and it is my duty to destroy their clan, with your help, as my father once destroyed the EarthTigers." Tharn took the sword Nu'Tenn offered to her, raised the thirty-eight inches of steel blade and saluted the gathered troops. They cheered, a raucous, harsh noise so sudden in what had been silence. The great diamond set in the hilt split the light from the torches into beaming rainbows. "Now go, prepare yourselves, for now is our time. Dismissed."

As the troops began to leave the hall, Tharn surveyed them proudly. They had been her troops for a long time, but now they were fighting for her. To put her on the throne. She looked towards the back of the hall, where Trip and Hoshi had watched the ceremony in growing awe. Nu'Tenn brought them forward. Trip would not look Tharn in the eye, not that she blamed him, but still he inclined his head in what was unmistakeably a mark of respect. Hoshi quickly followed his example.

"You bow, and yet neither of you are my troops. You are, I'd like to think, my friends." That made Trip look up. The human smiled gently at her, and Tharn responded in kind. "My first priority is to contact your ship. I have a team working on a somewhat old transceiver."

"Thank you." Hoshi responded, relieved. She wanted off this planet as quickly as possible.

"You said the IceFalcons are on the move." Trip stated, unwilling to leave Tharn and her people in such desperate circumstances. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Tharn shook her head. "This isn't your war." She told them matter of factly. "I will not allow my friends to become injured in a battle not of their making. I must ask you to accompany Nu'Tenn now."

"We can't just stand by…"

"Trip, you must go now." Tharn answered gently. "Nu'Tenn will take you to where they are repairing the transceiver. Perhaps your engineering abilities can be put to good use."

"Where will you be?" Hoshi asked.

"Where every good leader is." Tharn smiled, ushering them out of the Great Hall. "Here, there and everywhere."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Attack**

Jon Archer stared unhappily at the column snaking out ahead of them. He hadn't wanted to agree to this plan, there were too many risks involved, but there didn't seem to be any alternative. They would push the half brigade left behind by the enemy after the last battle, approximately one and a half thousand lives, back towards the FireWolf base. Indeed, they had already retreated more than three quarters of the way, though whether they had been recalled or were aware of the oncoming IceFalcon attack, no one was sure.

Malcolm Reed had quickly and quietly stated the risks to his Captain. What was there preventing these FireWolf people from killing Trip and Hoshi right off, the moment the attack began? What if they were already dead? What was to stop them being killed _in_ the attack? The Captain had listened politely, nodded curtly and told him simply enough that they had very little choice.

"Shouldn't we at least try to…." Reed had tried, but the Captain had simply frowned and Reed had subsided. They were all aware of the risks. Reed knew that once the half-brigade standing in their path had been pushed back to their base, or more likely killed, then an assault on their castle would begin. It had been impressed upon the soldiers that anyone with pale skin was not an enemy, and a medal would be rewarded to the one that brought the two humans to safety. The troops seemed eager enough to be underway.

Gelsar, as usual, had remained behind, but Archer and the others had refused to stay sitting in the castle. They had also refused to get involved in the fight, but were eager to see their comrades as soon as possible. Cruyeck, in charge of the assault, had ordered them to stay at the rear of the column. He had provided them with mounts, that looked to Reed like the front half of a lion and rear half of a horse patched together and spray painted silver, and had told them not to come forward unless called. The humans and Denobulan had agreed without question.

Reed sat uncomfortably astride his animal, wishing he could have been in the pilot or passenger seat of the nice, comfy Shuttlepod - he decided quickly he'd never moan about them again. He glanced across at Archer, slumped in the saddle. The Captain looked somewhere between depressed and infuriated, Reed wasn't sure quite where. Doctor Phlox however, on Reed's other side, sat upright and alert, clearly enjoying the opportunity to study a new species, even if he couldn't cut one open. Reed shivered at that thought.

Brone knew of the oncoming assault. All the soldiers of the half-brigade left behind did. Exploring soldiers, sent deep into enemy territory in tiny groups, had radioed in to report that forces were massing around the enemy castle. They also knew they were out numbered more than ten to one…

Which is why they had been retreating for the past five hours. Suddenly, the commanding officer ordered them to halt. They formed a square of bodies, one thousand five hundred soldiers crushed in together, rifles point outwards in each direction. Brone suddenly went pale. The enemy had caught them up.

"Poor souls." Reed whispered. He had estimated that the IceFalcons out numbered the FireWolf troops by nearly twelve to one. The poor bastards didn't stand a chance. They stood there in a square below the IceFalcon troops, defiant and proud, and they didn't seem even the slightest bit afraid.

Archer removed his pitiful gaze from the FireWolf troops, to glance at his Armoury officer. He could find no words to comfort him. And then the IceFalcon soldiers were charging.

"Fire!" The command drifted up to the humans from the enemy square, rifles spat a sudden, deafening volley and perhaps twenty IceFalcon troops fell. "Retreat!"

And to the surprise of the IceFalcons, the square suddenly upped and bolted. Some of the charging troops stopped and stared, others continued their charge, trying desperately to catch up. The officers shouted at them to move, not to let the enemy escape, but the troops soon fell short and stopped to reform and catch their breath.

Brone tripped over someone who had reached the cave first. They had chosen to defend a series of small caves rather than stay in the open and be slaughtered. Brone picked himself up and brushed down his uniform, laughing hysterically along with the others around him.

"That fooled them!" Someone cried. "Did you see their faces!"

"Get ready!" A voice called from somewhere to their left. "Here they come again!"

They waited, sobered again, guns at the ready. The IceFalcons had sent a group forward to spy out where the FireWolf troops had gone. The FireWolf fired again, the cascade of shots frighteningly accurate, and the group were cut down in a mess of bullets and blood. Brone smiled, a cruel evil smile, accentuated by the darkness of the cave, and willed the IceFalcons to send more men….

Brone got his wish within minutes. Five thousand troops came pouring down the gentle slope towards the caves. They opened fire from a distance, bullets flying into and beyond the caves. Brone was thrown back as a bullet hit him in the shoulder.

"Shit!" He swore, feeling the dent in his armour. It was almost a rent, and he knew that if he was struck there again, the armour would fail and he would have one hell of a wound to deal with. He sat up. "A Chi-Ak never kicks in the same place twice, right?" He laughed to his comrades.

"Get up and help us fight." One of his fellow troops bit back, grunting as the rifle kicked into his shoulder.

"Hey," something caught Brone's eye in the back of the cave. He crawled further in. "What in the name of the Hunting Grounds is this?"

"What's what?" His fellow soldiers asked in unison, although they were all too pre-occupied with firing their weapons to look back.

"It's the generator." Now that he was aware of it, Brone could hear the thing humming away to itself. "The buggers hid it right under our bloody noses!"

"Radio in." Another soldier suggested bluntly. Brone tugged at the catch in the butt of his rifle, let his communicator slide out. He pulled up the aerial.

"Corporal Brone to HQ, do you read?"

"This is HQ. We read you Corporal. What is your message?"

"We're under attack and….!"

"We are aware of your current situation."

"No you're not. Tell the General we've found the generator."

"Repeat Corporal."

"The Generator! The Shield Generator!" Brone swore as a bullet struck the wall too close to his head for his liking.

"Can you disable?"

"Negative, we've no tools, and we're under…." Heavy fire were the words that never even got the chance to pass his lips. A bullet ripped through the line of FireWolf troops, missed Brone by inches, and struck the generator. The Generator, the FireWolf brigade, the IceFalcon wave and the whole area went up in one huge explosion.

"What was that!" Archer's eyes were wide open, staring at the ball of fire which erupted from the explosion. He shook his head roughly, trying to quell the ringing in his ears.

"God knows." Reed answered loudly, his ears ringing too.

Phlox simply stared at the sight ahead of him, his face contorted into a look of horror. Archer suddenly turned to Cruyeck who had ridden up to them, a dispassionate glare upon his face, and he frowned as Archer asked him what was wrong.

"I do not know Captain." Cruyeck answered.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Phlox asked.

"They are beyond help."

Cruyeck moved beyond Archer, Reed and Doctor Phlox without another word. The Enterprise crew members glanced at one another, but even to them it was obvious that very few, if any, of the troops below had survived the explosion. Archer just prayed that his friends were not amongst them.

"You've signalled them all?" Tharn asked.

"All, General. There were no responses."

Tharn hung her head dejectedly. "We will mourn them when this battle is done." Tharn answered slowly.

"Aye General." The Lieutenant dipped his head, marched from the room.

"I should have left more troops." Tharn shook her head introspectively.

"To have them all killed?" Nu'Tenn answered gently enough, but his words were not lost on the new General. Nu'Tenn had returned from his duty seeing the humans to the transceiver array, safely out of range of the snipers. Tharn shook her head, not at his words but at the loss of so many lives in one day. Her mentor, teacher and friend laid a hand on her shoulder. "The decision was the right one, General."

Tharn said nothing. The only action that betrayed her anger was the hand that gripped and re-gripped the hilt of the ceremonial sword at her side. Nu'Tenn inclined his head and went to check on the preparations for battle. Tharn drew the sword into the light, raised it in salute. "I swear," she addressed the empty room with a pride that no one saw, "that soon enough the lives lost in this war will be respected forever more by my people."

The sword was turned, rammed home into its scabbard and Tharn left the Great Hall with the weight of her people bearing down on her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Battle**

Tharn and her troops were ready for battle. They were knelt on the ramparts, crouched guarding entrances and waiting in the courtyard for the order to charge. No one was sure when it would come, but they all knew it would. Tharn had spoken to each group, told them they were fighting, not for a title, not for her, not even for Ru'Hann, but for their comrades who had been slaughtered in the field. And they were ready to fight.

"So you think this is it?"

Trip had paused in his work repairing the transceiver when Tharn had stopped by, warned them that the attack was nigh, after exchanging the ceremonial sword for one of her spare blades, a lighter sabre. Her father's blade was too heavy to carry into battle. Tharn had shrugged, and then nodded reluctantly. "I think this may be one of the last battles, if that's what you mean."

"And your chances of winning?"

"Slim." Tharn had answered grimly. "Before now we have always relied on tactics. Numbers had been unimportant. From what I can tell, Gelsar intends to throw every last soldier he has at us. With the half brigade dead, we stand very little chance."

"You only have to …"

"Don't." Tharn had held up a hand against Trip's words. "Don't say it."

Trip shook his head. "You're so stubborn." He had said, with only a trace of humour.

The IceFalcons were stood in squares, defending themselves against the barrage of cannon fire thrown at them by the FireWolf gunners. The entire area resounded with the noise of the cannons. All the squares were out of range of the rifles waiting for them when they charged.

Restlessness ate at the soldiers, they were eager to be underway.

"Sir?"

The Gunner called to Tharn the moment she appeared on the ramparts. Tharn jogged up to him. "What is it?" The Gunner waved an arm towards the IceFalcon troops. The line was extending out towards the right of Tharn's view. "Damn it, they're trying to surround us." She spun on her heel, ordering the gunner to carry on.

"General!" Nu'Tenn beckoned her as she appeared at the barracks. "Commander Tucker….."

"Will have to wait. Keep them safe Nu'Tenn, that's your number one priority. I'm taking a company out to try and stop that line extending."

"Be careful." The old man whispered, as his protégée disappeared into a building, bellowing for the reserve companies. He busied himself with checking on the ammunition supplies, flinching as a shell exploded.

Tharn and the company emerged from the entrance by the river. The line was bending round, just in range for their rifles. The company, thirty heads, began sniping across at the IceFalcons, they had cut down thirty targets before the troops had even noticed their presence. The IceFalcons returned fire, but their marksmanship fell flat.

"Still haven't upgraded." Tharn gave a rueful smile. "We still have a little advantage."

Another volley came across, hit one member of the company. Tharn ordered him back, giving him covering fire herself. He dived into the tunnel and was gone, both from sight and from mind.

Time passed as more and more volleys were exchanged between companies. Tharn ached all over, but she never desisted from the motions of loading and firing. The weapons could fire ten shots before they needed reloading. Suddenly the IceFalcon troops stopped firing. The company were fitting bayonets.

"They're going to charge us." Someone warned.

"Fix bayonets." Tharn snapped the order. "On my order, fire as many shots as you have left, then finish them off."

The company stood, shaking cramped limbs. Bayonets fixed, they waited. Tharn rose herself, gripped her rifle, ready to fire. The charge began slowly, the soldiers building up from a walk into a full scale sprint, bellowing as they ran. "Fire!" Tharn squeezed the trigger, sure of her target, saw at least five men fall. One of the enemy had stopped, recognising an officer, and was aiming a weapon. Tharn was faster, pulled her trigger again, but the flint fell on an empty cartridge. The next thing she knew was searing heat in her thigh, a sudden, blinding pain in her shoulder, and the force of the bullet tossed her backwards into the river. Darkness descended as she floated lazily away from the battle.

"Subcommander?" Travis stared at his display, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ensign?"

"I'm getting all sorts of readings from the planet, Subcommander."

"Define, Ensign."

"Several thousand aliens, four humans, one Denobulan."

"Can we contact them, Crewman?" T'Pol moved from the Captain's chair to the Science Station and peered into her scanner. The crewman at the Communications station pressed a few buttons. He nodded.

"Archer here."

"Captain." T'Pol sounded as close as a Vulcan ever came to being relieved.

"T'Pol." Archer sounded relieved, if a little puzzled himself. "Good to hear from you."

"Likewise." T'Pol paused to look into the scanner. "It would appear that two of the original Away Team survived."

"Affirmative." Archer responded. "We think that Trip and Hoshi survived. The IceFalcon clan believe Leighton was murdered."

There was silence from Enterprise, and Archer gave them time to digest the news. T'Pol asked if he and the others were alright. "We're fine T'Pol. Can you locate the others?"

"They appear to be somewhere beyond a large structure not far from your position. Their bio-signs are strong. Do you know why the Shield has fallen?"

"I'd hazard a guess and say it's generator is what we just saw go ka-boom a few minutes ago."

"Ka-boom?" T'Pol repeated, faltering over the unfamiliar term.

"You know, it exploded."

"Indeed." T'Pol replied drolly. "Do you wish me to contact Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato?"

"I'll do it myself." Archer answered. "Keep in touch. Archer out."

He looked across at Reed and Phlox, who were smiling. That was one problem out of the way, and now at least, they could use their scanners to find the others. However, Archer paused to watch the battle ahead of them, wondered whether Trip had been daft enough to get himself involved in this fight…

Trip frowned, rubbed his shoulder gently. Hoshi, at a loss with nothing to do, rose to stand beside him. "What's wrong?" Her voice was gentle despite the booming guns and rifle fire.

Trip glanced down at his friend and colleague. He shrugged.

"Just a twinge."

"But you say it like you don't believe it."

"Well…" Trip shook his head. He wanted to tell her how disconnected he felt from the mild pain in his shoulder, wanted to tell her about waking up with that feeling of despair and going to find Tharn, but it all seemed a little crazy, even to him. "Naw, it's nothing."

"How do you think it's going out there?" Hoshi laid a hand on his arm, subconsciously drawing strength from his warmth.

"I dunno." Trip answered in a hushed tone. The other three Larneians working with them seemed reluctant to answer the question too, and Hoshi decided not to push it.

"Where's the General?"

Nu'Tenn snarled at the sergeant as he reported the destruction of the small force sent against their company by the river. The Sergeant stammered that he assumed the General had come back, that she hadn't been with the company at the last. Nu'Tenn knew instinctively that something was wrong. Tharn would never leave in the middle of a fight. He commissioned the company to search the ramparts, the castle and grounds to find the General. Although he already knew she wasn't there.

"Trip here."

"Trip! Man, is it good to hear your voice! Are you alright?" Archer had to shout to make himself heard above the noise at each end of the communication.

"Well sure Cap'n, at least me an' Hoshi are….." Trip paused. "Leighton didn't make it."

"We know. Those bastards aren't threatening to kill you two, as well, are they?"

"No sir." Trip answered, glancing at Hoshi and raising puzzled eyebrows.

"Good. Murdering one of my crew is enough….."

"They didn't kill Leighton!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"They didn't?" Archer looked blank, not that Trip and Hoshi could see it.

"The Crewman died after the crash, Cap'n." Trip added. There was silence from Archer at that. The Captain drew a hand down across his face, trying to digest the news that he had been lied to. Well, perhaps Gelsar had simply guessed that Leighton had been murdered, and the Translator hadn't quite picked it up.

"Can you get out?"

"Not with all this firing going on. We're not prisoners though." Hoshi wanted nothing more than to get out, to be with the people she knew again.

"Hopefully there'll be a cease fire at some point. Are you safe?"

"We're well behin' the firin' lines Jon." Trip deliberately used the Captain's first name to reassure him completely. "Hope to be seein' ya soon. Tucker out."

Archer snapped his Communicator shut and sighed deeply. Lieutenant Reed took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relieved to have heard both Trip and Hoshi's voices. It reassuring to hear them so certain that they were safe. He knew that the Captain was feeling much the same. Now all they had to do was get them out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunited**

Cruyeck had decided to pull his troops back. The range of the FireWolf rifles was still greater than their own, and the big guns were ripping the squares to shreds. He did not feel the need to consult Gelsar, for the great General trusted his judgement. Besides the plan to surround the castle had failed, and reports of numerous mine-shaft entrances to the stronghold went unconfirmed.

Archer refused to withdraw with the IceFalcons, although he did ask permission to rejoin the clan before leaving the planet. Cruyeck had agreed and even offered them a company for protection, but Archer had argued that there was more chance of them all being shot at if there were IceFalcon troops present.

"You will be most welcome, Archer of Enterprise. Farewell for now." Were Cruyeck's parting words. Archer had immediately called Trip and Hoshi.

"The FireWolf second-in-command has agreed to let us out of the castle." Trip told him, but Archer could tell that something was bothering his friend. "As long as all Larneians stay out of rifle range. Any within range will be shot."

"They've gone Trip." Archer assured him.

"Nu'Tenn wants to know how far?"

"I can't be sure but they said they were going back to their base."

"Then you are welcome." A gruff voice, Nu'Tenn's, permitted.

"I want to see that my people are free first."

And so, moments later, the drawbridge of the gatehouse lowered to the vertical position. Archer, Reed and Phlox, still mounted on Chi-Ak's, moved their animals closer. Archer grinned as he saw his colleagues emerge. He slid quickly from the saddle, nodded encouragement to Reed and Phlox to do the same and then turned to watch Trip and Hoshi approach. The moment when they met was somewhat awkward as Trip and Archer shook hands, then the two men hugged like the brothers they almost were. Hoshi hugged Reed, then Trip and Reed shook hands whilst Archer squeezed Hoshi's shoulder gently, smiling down on his Communications officer. Both Trip and Hoshi grinned and nodded at Phlox, knowing that Denobulans avoided physical contact where possible.

"You were treated well?" The Doctor asked.

"Very." Trip answered. He looked over to Archer. "We had Leighton buried. We didn't know when, or even if…."

"You were ever gonna get back." Archer finished gently. "It's okay Trip, you did the right thing." He gripped his friends arm comfortingly.

"So are we going home?" Reed asked.

"Yes."

"No." Archer and Trip answered at the same time, leaving all staring at Trip who was watching Archer, eyes wide and defiant.

"Explain Trip." Archer snapped, for now that he had found his crew members, he just wanted to get back to his ship.

"Da'Nela - the leader of the FireWolf clan - she's missing. No one knows where she is. I've started to get to know her Cap'n, she wouldn't just leave in the middle of a fight."

"T'Pol would remind you about the Xyrillian engineer." Reed warned, grinning widely.

"Mate," Trip rounded on him, starting to look like a cornered animal, "righ' now, if T'Pol were here, I'd tell here to go t'hell."

"TRIP!" Archer barked, shocked, trying to regain a little order in the situation.

"Sorry Cap'n but…" He stopped, seeing the look of growing fury on the Captain's face. However, Archer wasn't done proving his point yet.

"For God's sake Trip, they kidnapped you!"

"Naw, they didn't." Trip protested, then thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, alright, they did, but they didn't mean anythin' by it." He shrugged.

"They did treat us well Captain." Hoshi enforced quietly.

"Yeah, an'…" Trip paused again, looking embarrassed.

"How do you intend to find her Commander?" Phlox asked suddenly. "There are thousands of Larneians on this planet, and this Da'Nela is merely one of them."

Trip didn't answer immediately. He wasn't sure how much he could tell them without sounding like a complete lunatic. The Captain, however, was growing impatient and stared at Trip with raised eyebrows. Trip frowned, then decided that he may as well go for it. He deliberately kept his voice low, patient so as not to get worked up.

"This mornin', I woke up early with a bad feelin'. Real bad, like I didn' wanna carry on anymore. But I knew it wasn't me. I got up, not knowin' even where I was goin' an' I found her. She needed someone then, jus' like she needs someone now."

"Luck." Archer snapped.

"Naw, it was more 'an luck Cap'n." Trip answered, breathing deeply to keep calm. He looked so sad that Hoshi gently rubbed his shoulder with the palm of her hand. "She's hurt Cap'n, I know she is."

"So what, you're saying that you can read her mind?" Archer asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"No!" Trip protested, allowing himself to get just a little angry. "Well, I don't know, maybe I am, all I know is she needs me, an' if you have to leave me on this blasted planet before I can go find her, then you can." He folded his arms and pouted like a child.

Archer laughed at his friend's expression. He had to. Trip was the only man Archer knew that could pull off that expression - he'd seen enough women and children pull it off but only one man, and only when the engineer truly believed in what he was saying, even without the evidence to back it up. "Alright Trip." The Captain raised his hands in defeat. "If it means that much to you, go and find her. I'll take the others back to Enterprise. Comm. us when you're ready to come home."

Trip took the Med-kit that Phlox had brought along and now offered him. He tried to thank them all, especially Jon, but words failed him, and he just turned and walked back up to the castle. Archer and the others watched him go. As the Chief Engineer disappeared through the gatehouse Archer steered Hoshi towards his mount and boosted her into the saddle. He clambered up behind her, laughing as Reed struggled to help the Doctor up.

"Do you think he'll find Tharn, Captain?" Hoshi asked Archer gently.

"I don't know Hoshi." He answered, glancing back towards the castle. "But if I know Trip, he won't give up until he does."

Trip was acting almost on automatic pilot. Nu'Tenn had promised that someone would supply a Chi'Ak with food and water, two bedrolls and a weapon. Trip himself went back to his room, and from there retraced his steps from the room to the balcony on which he had been with Tharn that morning.

Was it only that morning? It seemed so long ago. Once more, something led him there, something which he could neither place nor understand. A feeling, a deep rooted, basal knowledge that made every action instinctive. Trip stood there silently, taking in everything around him with a feeling he had seen it all before, through different eyes.

"You must take this."

Nu'Tenn emerged behind Trip, who turned slowly to face him. The old warrior held out Tharn's sword, presented to her during the ceremony earlier. Trip shook his head. "She will need it." Nu'Tenn insisted. He offered the sword again and Trip took it reluctantly, fastened the belt around his waist. Nu'Tenn nodded sharply, satisfied. "It looks good, even if you are an off-worlder."

"I'll give it to her." Trip promised softly.

"I know you will." Nu'Tenn responded. "When you are ready, a meal has been prepared for you."

"My thanks." Trip answered, thinking how unlike himself he sounded. Nu'Tenn nodded once more and left the human to his thoughts. Trip gripped the hilt of the sword in his right hand, the weight of the blade a small comfort to him.

He went to eat.

"May the Lords of the Hunting Grounds speed your journey."

The words, spoken by Nu'Tenn, echoed in Trip's head as the engineer left the castle. He no longer felt like an engineer, he felt like the warrior he knew he could never be, but this quest was, he felt, a noble one. He knew now of the closeness between Nu'Tenn and the Tharn family, and Trip was well on the way to understanding the anxiety that the old soldier was feeling. He felt it himself at the human level, but there was something deeper than that now that called to him, protected him from his fears, and he went willingly into the unknown.

"It must be getting dark down there by now." Archer paced up and down in front of his chair.

"Sunset will not be for another hour." T'Pol reported stonily.

"With due respect sir," Malcolm rode off the back of T'Pol's comment, "you're wearing a hole in the deck plate."

Archer stopped and stared at Reed with a tiger-ish look on his face, and the Lieutenant fully expected to have his head bitten off. Instead, the Captain simply sighed and sat down in his chair, slumped and sighed again.

"He'll be in touch when he's ready." The Armoury officer insisted. "Commander Tucker may be a lot of things, but he isn't stupid."

"I know Malcolm. I just can't help feeling that I should be down there with him."

"That is illogical. He has had word from both clans assuring him safety. The Commander will be…." T'Pol paused to find the right word. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Lieutenant Reed was nodding along with the Vulcan, and Archer knew they were tracking Trip's bio-signs from Enterprise. He was now approaching an apparently empty settlement.

Trip was beginning to worry about the rate at which the light was fading. The settlement ahead of him - a castle, smaller but not unlike the FireWolf castle, with several smaller buildings to the fore and rear. A lake spread out just beyond the settlement. The water was patterned with a shimmering reflection of the castle in the reduced light. A beautiful scene - if Tucker had been in the mood to appreciate it. The river, which Trip had been following since leaving the FireWolf base, poured into it.

He decided to go down to the lake's edge to let his mount drink and to stop for some food. He wasn't really hungry, but common sense told him he had to eat. As the Chi-Ak approached the water, Trip slid from the saddle and stretched to ease his aching muscles. While his mount began to drink, Trip dug in one of the saddlebags provided by Nu'Tenn and pulled out a lump of meat and some bread. He took a bite of meat and chewed it as he stared around him. This must have been, once upon a time, the residence of the EarthTiger clan.

Trip nearly choked. He dropped the food he was holding, startling the Chi-Ak, and sprinted round the edge of the lake away from the castle. He had seen a dark shape lying on the bank, a humanoid, a Larneian. It was Tharn, he knew it on instinct. She was lying face down in the water.

Da'Nela Tharn was dead.

50


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Enterprise**

She was dead. Trip knew she had to be the moment he recognised her. Tharn must have been there for hours. He closed his eyes momentarily, attempting to stopper the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Trip moved down to where she lay and knelt beside her body, pushing the sword's scabbard out from under him. The engineer's hand hovered above the warrior's shoulder as he wondered aimlessly what expression would be on her face when her turned her over. Later, he would come to wonder why the mind chose to settle on such irrelevancies at times such as this. Trip swallowed and rotated her body towards him.

And she coughed, spluttered and lent away from him and spat a load of water out onto the bank. Trip stared at her, supporting her body and letting her cough it all up. He shook the glazed look from his face as he realized she'd lost a lot of blood from her shoulder and leg.

"Tucker ta Enterprise." He had flipped out his Communicator.

"Go ahead." Archer's voice was filled with relief.

"Cap'n, I found her, we need ta get her ta Sickbay."

"I'll send a Shuttlepod down….."

"I think we should use the Transporter, Cap'n, she's hurt real bad."

"Stand by."

Trip tucked the Communicator away and held onto her, whispered comforting words although he wasn't sure she could hear him. Next thing he knew, he felt that strange tingling sensation that accompanied the phasing out of one scene and the phasing in of another. They reappeared in the Transporter Room moments before Doctor Phlox and two nurses came in with a stretcher. Archer wasn't far behind. The nurses lifted Tharn onto the stretcher and whisked her off to Sickbay, the Doctor in tow. Archer put a hand on Trip's shoulder to prevent him following.

"Let the Doc do his work Trip, why don't you get yourself into a fresh uniform?"

"Aye Cap'n." Trip replied absently, letting Archer lead him to his quarters, his mind obviously still with the woman he had done his best to save.

Tharn pulled herself unwillingly into the realms of consciousness raising her right arm to shield her eyes from the light that blinded her. Her hand brushed against something, or rather someone. She raised her head slightly, to see Trip asleep at her side, sitting on a stool, with his arms folded on the edge of the bed and his head laid upon them. Da'Nela smiled softly at the sight, let her hand rest so her fingers just about touched his ear and let her head lay back. If he was comfortable enough to sleep, she knew she was safe.

She frowned, let her mind reach out to touch his. He was there, so close, and she had failed to keep them from uniting. She sighed, felt a slight twinge in her shoulder, which made her remember her injuries. But there was no real pain, and decided that as she was awake, she must be out of danger.

She stared at the room around her. Many beds, many instruments and much technology, the likes of which she had never seen. She suspected that, once upon a time, the star ships aboard which her people had travelled looked like this. She looked down at herself, realising for the first time that she was dressed in blue shorts and t-shirt made of a comfortable, light material. Neither top nor shorts aggravated her wounds.

"Ah, you're awake." An alien came up, spoke quietly so as not to disturb Trip. "It's alright, you are quite safe now and out of danger. I'm Doctor Phlox."

"General Da'Nela Tharn, and very much at your service, since I assume it was you who saved my life."

"You were quite a challenge." The Doctor, smiling genially, scanned her briefly. "Compared to humans, your anatomy is quite complex - internal gills, two livers, yet only one kidney. Interesting. An astonishing rapidity in replacing lost blood. For which you must be eternally grateful, for no one aboard Enterprise is compatible, and our protein re-sequencer just wasn't up to replicating blood plasma as complex as yours."

Tharn looked a little astonished during this speech, unaccustomed to Doctors being so pleasant to their patients. The physicians on Larnei tended to be surly and gruff with their patients and their medical advice generally consisted of 'next time, don't get shot'.

"Hey, mornin'." Trip opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He stretched and then rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You've been there all night?" Tharn asked.

"Ever since I finished operating." The Doctor answered for Trip, who smiled sheepishly. "You're doing fine. I removed the bullet from your shoulder, and repaired most of the damage done. The bullet in your leg ripped straight through, missing the bone. I've repaired that too. You'll feel a little stiffness and may need some help if walking long distances but otherwise you'll be fine."

"Thank you." Tharn murmured, although Phlox got the distinct feeling that she wasn't talking to him. He left the two politely, saying he had pets to feed. Tharn watched him go, but Trip's gaze never left her face. He reached out to trace her cheekbone with the back of his index finger.

"I thought ya were dead." He told her, his voice low and quavering slightly. He smiled to cover his emotion. "Damn sneaky trick, having internal gills."

Tharn smiled. "I can't help my physiology." She took his hand in hers. "So this is your world?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." He answered, staring round Sickbay absently. "Although I spend most of my time in Engineerin'."

"Of course." She nodded. She sat up suddenly. "The battle… what happened?"

"Keep yer shirt on, General." Trip placated her, although he let her swing her legs over the side of the bed. He covered her hands, gripping the edge of the bed, with his, leant forward to do so. "Casualties were light, an' the IceFalcons retreated. They lost quite a few people. Hoshi contacted Nu'Tenn, he knows yer okay."

Tharn hung her head, feeling a mix of guilt and relief. She scowled gently. "I have never enjoyed war. It's the only thing I'm good at, but then, I was trained to be good at it from the time I learned to walk, talk and bark orders." She smiled sardonically, chuckled dryly at herself, and removed one of her hands from his to fish the two medallions that still hung round her neck from her top. She gripped them tightly as if to reassure herself. "Sometimes I wish it would all end."

"Then why don't you try and end it?"

This was from Captain Archer, who had arrived in Sickbay just in time to hear Tharn's comment. Trip stood up, Tharn tried, but winced with the effort. "It's alright." Archer gestured them both to sit. He pulled up a stool himself.

"Da'Nela, this is Cap'n Jonathon Archer." Trip introduced the new arrival. "Cap'n, this is a fully conscious and patched up General Da'Nela Tharn." Tharn smiled as she sensed him try to remember all her titles. Trip, however slightly, felt her probing and looked at her curiously.

"You get that thing sorted out Trip?"

"The hormone imbalance?" Trip answered, somehow knowing that he could not hide anything from Da'Nela. "Nope, but the Doc says there's nothing he can do, an' it ain't makin' any difference ta me so…." He trailed off with a shrug. Archer shrugged too, turned his attention back to Tharn.

"Like I said, why don't you try?"

"Because this is a war of history, Captain." Tharn replied, sounding wonderfully pompous to herself. "A war of pride and family honour."

"Sounds like a Klingon." Trip laughed softly. Archer frowned at him.

"A title is worth all this death?"

"To you, perhaps not, but to us….. Some of my people, I would venture to mention General Gelsar and his aide, Cruyeck, they will not rest until all of my clan are dead. I believe several of my officers will not be content until the IceFalcons are wiped out too." Tharn paused. "I on the other hand, believe that too many lives have been lost. But I will not rest until the title is mine, because of my loyalty to my family - to my father."

Archer digested this speech - filled with the pride of a leader, and of a loving daughter - in silence. Trip grinned at Tharn supportively, but that was all the comfort she would allow, mentally or physically. She was once again General Tharn, defending her rights and her people.

"So if the opportunity arose, you would not be willing to negotiate?"

"You have my personal thanks Captain, for you released Commander Tucker to search for me, and your Doctor clearly saved my life, but I would ask you - do not interfere with that which is not your business."

"Of course." Archer inclined his head, wisely keeping his thoughts to himself. "Perhaps you would join the senior crew for dinner, say at 17:00? You too Trip."

"I would be honoured."

"Cheers, Cap'n." Trip added as Archer rose to leave. Both watched the Captain walked out of Sickbay. As the doors closed behind him, Trip snapped his fingers. "Feel up to a walk? We can go get ya some proper clothes."

Da'Nela rose onto her good leg, tested how much weight her bad one would bear. She nodded. "I think so."

"Here, try these on fer size." Trip offered her a black uniform top and a pair of black trousers borrowed from stores. He disappeared into the bathroom while she pulled them on.

"It's not exactly what I'm used to, but it's comfortable." She announced. Trip emerged again moments later, fringe slightly damp where he'd splashed his face with water. "What do you think?"

"I think ya look great." He responded, grinning. He nodded to the sword, propped up in the corner. "Not sure the weapon'll go though."

Tharn shrugged, but went to pick up the blade. She seemed to test its weight in her hands. At last, she looked up. "Think anyone will mind if I wear it?"

"I dunno. Malcolm'll probably have a fit." He chuckled to himself. A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Malcolm - Lieutenant Reed - is the ship's armoury, tactical and security officer. I'll take ya ta meet everyone later."

"Then perhaps I could leave it here?" Tharn did not think it wise to upset anyone.

"Sure." He shrugged. "You up to a quick tour?"

"Top speeda warp 5." Trip slapped the casing around the engines like a proud father. Da'Nela stared around engineering with pure amazement. Trip grinned at her expression. "You feel as outta yer depth up here as we did down there huh?"

"Indeed." She smiled softly at him. "What stops you being blown up by other ships weapons?"

"Polarised hull plating." He grinned dryly at her. "In a blunt mood huh?"

"I apologise."

He led her out of engineering. "Something botherin' you?" She seemed to think as they ambled down the corridor. They had been all over the ship, stopping off at the Armoury, the Bridge, the gym, the cargo bays, the air-ponics bays. Trip had wanted to save what he considered to be the best until last. However, as Phlox had predicted, the strain of walking a long distance was being to take it's toll on Da'Nela's wounds. Trip felt the growing pain she was in, put an arm around her waist to take some of her weight. She looked sad for a moment and then rested an arm around his shoulders, resigned to accepting his help. "Ya wanna sit down for a bit?"

"Yes."

The word came out as a pained grunt. Trip helped her to the Mess Hall. When he asked what she'd like to drink she shrugged and replied that she'd have whatever he was having. She stared out at the stars, which somehow seemed so much closer up on Enterprise than from the planet. Trip sat opposite her, pushed a mug across the table. Tharn lifted it, sniffed the pale brown, hot liquid tentatively. "What is it?" She sipped it cautiously, before he could answer. "Not bad."

"It's coffee." He shrugged. "Made from some sort of dried up bean. Coffee beans surprisingly."

She drank a couple of mouthfuls, grimaced as the stuff scalded her throat. She set the mug down. "I was thinking…."

"Ouch." Trip muttered, then realised his joke was both inappropriate and that it was lost on her anyway. "Sorry."

"I was thinking about what the Captain said." She stared at the coffee rather than looking at Trip. "What would I do if the offer to negotiate arose. I'd have to, wouldn't I? To not negotiate would be to condemn my soldiers to death."

"But ta negotiate would be ta give up on what yer family has fought for - what your soldiers have fought an' died for - for generations."

Tharn looked Trip in the eye and smiled. "You sense it too." When he looked a little confused, she ploughed on. "You feel the connection between us. You knew in Sickbay you couldn't hide your problem from me, you found me twice when I needed you, you knew what I was thinking just then."

"I had been wondering about it." He admitted carefully.

"When the females of my people become close to a male, they become telepathically bonded to them. I tried to stop it, I tried not to think of you, not to allow my mind to unite with yours…." She looked so incredibly sad that Trip reached out to cover her hands - linked on the table top, with his, but she jerked back at his touch. "But when you accepted the link, the moment you agreed to help find me, I was in no form to resist it. I was unconscious on that river bank. It happened."

"What are ya saying?"

"That I feel close to you. I felt it that first night when we sat by the fire. That's why you've got a hormone imbalance - your connection with me is causing it."

"Are ya saying you're in…..?"

"Ah, Trip, General Tharn, there you are." Archer interrupted, ushered the two of them into the dining room, and Trip was left wondering as to the answer to his question.

54


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Conversations and Negotiations**

"So why did you revert to bullet weapons?" Reed asked curiously.

"Gunpowder, or at least the substances to make it are common commodities on our world." Tharn answered. "We recycle metal - old bullets and armour - to create new bullets. Making phase weapons takes resources our clan ran out of very quickly. When the war began, the FireWolf had the least technology of the three clans."

"So you were the first to use rifles and the like?"

"That's right. The EarthTigers had the most technology, whilst the IceFalcons had the most manpower, but we believed in our ability to overcome both technology and manpower."

"And you succeeded?"

"We overcame technology, yes, but now we are equal with the IceFalcons. They are tough opponents." Tharn replied patiently. She liked Reed - he had a love for weapons and explosions she very much shared. She sensed that Trip was becoming somewhat jealous of the conversation which he understood but had had little part in. She sighed as Reed began another question.

"So what…." The other humans at the table tried not to look too bored with the topic of conversation. Tharn smiled softly.

"I think that's enough about my people, Lieutenant."

Reed looked a little stunned, then took in the expressions on the faces of his colleagues and blushed slightly. "Of course." He murmured, busying himself with pouring a new round of drinks.

"So Captain, tell me, are there other Earth vessels out here?"

"Earth does have other space-faring vessels, but Enterprise is the only one to have come this far. I'm very proud of her, and of my crew."

"You have every right to be." Tharn responded gallantly. She picked up her refilled glass and raised it. "A toast. To Enterprise and her crew."

The senior officers round the table raised their glasses and murmured the words gratefully. Even T'Pol joined in. The Captain was sat at the head of the table, with Tharn on his left, Reed on his right. Trip sat next to Tharn, with Hoshi on his other side. Travis, a little awed to be eating with all the senior crew and their guest, was sat next to Reed, with T'Pol sat at the other end of the table. Chef had produced a real spread and the men and Tharn were currently tucking in to steaks, while T'Pol and Hoshi were partaking of a vegetarian lasagne. Well, Hoshi was enjoying it, T'Pol was merely eating it.

"If I may say so," Reed acknowledged, carefully watching both Archer and T'Pol to see if they would protest, "you seem very different from your counterpart."

"Gelsar hasn't marched into battle for over 50 years." Tharn nodded. "His dogsbody Cruyeck does all the work for him, although I have yet to see Cruyeck even draw a sword, while Gelsar himself sits in his castle gaining weight. I prefer to lead by example, as did my father."

"I'm forced to agree." Archer added, surprising every one at the table. "I prefer to be with my crew rather than sat on the Bridge."

"Indeed," T'Pol spoke for the first time since greeting Tharn at the start of the meal, "that approach has always appeared to increase the morale of a crew."

There was silence after this comment, and Tharn could feel the awkwardness between the humans and the Vulcan. It didn't take a telepathic link with one of the crew for it to be obvious. Tharn glanced at Trip who smiled at her, pleased at last to be getting some attention.

"So where will you go next?" She asked the table in general.

"Where ever the winds take us." Travis blurted out as he caught Tharn's eye.

"There are few winds in space Ensign, and most are not sufficient to move Enterprise off course." T'Pol admonished Mayweather. The humans groaned.

"It's an *expression*, T'Pol." Trip retorted. Da'Nela smiled, almost laughed at the situation, but did not dare utter a sound aloud, for fear of offending the Vulcan.

"We go wherever we feel like going." Archer answered. "Our mission is one of exploration, therefore we explore. Usually though we follow a straight course, until something piques our interest. Like your communicae for example."

"As to that, Captain, I sincerely hope that now the Shield is down, no one else becomes entangled in our war."

"Surely it would be better if there was no war at all?" Hoshi asked lightly, not wanting to insult the one who had been so kind to them during their stay on the planet.

Tharn did not reply, she merely set about finishing her main course.

The main course, which had been preceded by a creamy mushroom soup, was followed by a desert that made Tharn's eyes bulge when she saw it. It was a rather large black forest gateau, served with ice-cream, cream or both in Trip and Travis' case.

"What is sugar?" Tharn asked tentatively, having asked what made the desert taste so sweet. She did not particularly want to appear ignorant, but curiosity got the better of her. Trip glanced at her fondly, thinking how human she seemed now that she was out of her own environment - which got him a somewhat disgruntled scowl - while the Captain answered.

"It's a plant product….. made from sugar cane, or sugar beat or something." He paused shrugging. "As you said, it's sweet."

"We use it for all sorts of things." Travis added. "Like sweetening drinks, hot drinks usually."

"Like coffee?"

"Yeah." Trip grinned. "Only, too much can make ya hyper."

"Hyper?"

"I believe the Commander means hyperactive." T'Pol interjected.

"Oh." Tharn took another bite of gateau. "It's delicious."

"I'd offer you the recipe…." Archer offered.

"Except he doesn' know it…." Trip interrupted, grinning.

"And you don't have sugar on your planet anyway." Travis added.

"Captain, I wonder if I might speak with you a moment?" Tharn addressed Archer as the others were leaving the dining room.

"Certainly. Trip, would you find out which quarters have been set aside for our guest?"

"Sure Cap'n. I'll be waitin' outside." Trip glanced inquisitively at Tharn, silently asking what was wrong, but he got no answer.

"What can I do for you?" Archer gestured back at the seats in which they had been sittting at dinner. Tharn sat, composing herself.

"I was thinking about what you said in Sickbay. About negotiations arising? Were you perhaps thinking of acting as a mediator yourself?"

"The idea had crossed my mind. But then, I thought you were against my interfering."

"I was." Tharn looked down at her hands, and suddenly the General looked more like a frightened child than a leader of a great army. "I don't want any more deaths on my conscience Captain. There are enough already. It is time to lay weapons to rest."

"You would be prepared to give up on your title?" Archer seemed sceptical. Tharn raised her head, the pride of a warrior once again present in all its glory.

"Not give up on it, nor to give up on what my family has strived to become for generations. I am suggesting a joining of clans. Gelsar - as much as I dislike the idea - and I could rule a united clan. It would stop any more unnecessary deaths."

"You are suggesting marriage?"

"No!" Tharn looked horrified. "By the Lords of the Hunting Grounds, no!"

"Forgive me General, I meant no offence."

"You did not cause offence." Tharn paused to compose herself again. "There is another, Captain, to whom I have given myself. There could be no union between Gelsar and myself, except as joint ruler."

"It seems a wise idea. Do you think Gelsar will buy it?"

"I do not know." Tharn answered. "I wondered if you would be prepared to suggest it to him?"

Archer looked over at Tharn and saw a real opportunity to help a society in severe distress, to end a war over one and a half centuries old. "You have spoken to your clan of this?"

"No." Tharn answered quickly enough. "But they trust me, they will know that what I decide is for the best."

"And you expect there to be trust between your peoples?"

Tharn sensed Archers scepticism and simply shook her head. Her mind was clouded by Trip's growing impatience from outside the dining room. The engineer was irked that Tharn had chosen to speak to Archer about this matter before himself. Tharn forced herself to relax, blocked his emotions from her mind. "Then perhaps I have taken the idea one step too far." She responded with a smile. "The enthusiasm for peace and exploration is very strong in your crew Captain, I think perhaps I got caught up in the moment, so keen was I to find some kind of agreement between Gelsar and myself."

"A ceasefire then?" Archer suggested. Tharn nodded. "Where would you suggest the negotiations be held?"

"Neutral territory. Possibly the EarthTiger base?"

"Sounds good." Archer replied. "Leave the arrangements to me. Would you like to contact your clan tonight?"

Tharn inclined her head, yes, and Archer allowed her to use his Ready Room to make the transmission. Trip went with them, obviously eager to know what had passed between the two in the dining room, but neither Archer nor Tharn would speak of it.

"Wait for orders tomorrow." Tharn finished. "General Tharn out."

The screen went blank and Archer flicked a switch to turn the monitor off. He asked politely what she wanted to do next. "I was thinking of getting some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Of course. Trip, would you show the General to her quarters?"

"Aye Cap'n." There was an edge to Trip's voice that read plainly as 'Like I was gonna do anythin' else' but Trip stood courteously and let Tharn walk to the door first. Before she left, Tharn turned back.

"Thank you once again for everything, Captain. Goodnight."

"Night."

The two left the Captain's Ready Room and made their way to the Turbolift. Nothing was said between them in front of the Bridge crew, but the moment the Turbolift doors closed Trip opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not ask me." Tharn cut him off. Trip looked somewhat crestfallen, for he really thought their time together had brought Tharn out of her shell enough for her to answer the one question he had wanted an answer to since being in the Mess Hall.

"I just wanted to know when we were gonna have to say goodbye?" They both knew it was a lie, but it was a lie Tharn appreciated.

"Not too soon." And she told him of her plan to have Archer mediate a ceasefire. It took her the entire journey between the Turbolift and Trip's quarters, where they picked up her sword. It was what she had intended from leaving Archer's company, for it avoided subjects too personal for Tharn to contemplate. Trip did not ask her in, he simply picked up the weapon, brought it out to Tharn who automatically strapped the blade at her hip. It was a mistake. She hissed with the pain that the weight caused her weakened leg. Without saying anything, she shifted the blade so that it hung at her right side instead of the left.

"This way." Trip led the way down the hall. Tharn's quarters were on the same deck as his own. When they came to the door, Trip showed her how to operate the door mechanism and then fell silent. Tharn invited him in, but he shook his head. Da'Nela felt nothing from him, sensed barriers rising and she could not help but wonder what caused them. However, she simply smiled.

"I don't think I ever managed to thank you properly for saving my life." She told him. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome." He answered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him as he walked away down the corridor, wishing that she had said something more, or at least allowed him to know how she truly felt about him. She had not lied to Archer, there had been one to whom she had given herself. The Captain was just not aware that the person was one of his own crew.

"There." The Doctor stood upright. "How does that feel?" He had given Tharn a somewhat strenuous physio session after Trip had brought Tharn in to see him. The General had been limping badly.

"A little better." Tharn stood, testing the leg again.

"You'll need to keep up the exercising for a couple of weeks at least." Phlox advised sagely.

"Thank you."

"I understand you'll be joining the Captain for breakfast? Can you find your way to the Mess Hall?"

"It's alright Doctor, Commander Tucker asked me to show her the way." Reed appeared in Sickbay with perfect timing.

"Well General, I shall leave you in the Lieutenant's capable hands. Perhaps you would care to call in for a final check-up before you leave?"

"I will. Thank you once again Doctor."

"You're most welcome." He left them, humming a jaunty tune to himself. Reed smiled at Tharn and led her from Sickbay.

"You can't be serious!" Trip exploded. "You can't leave me out of this!"

"I can Trip. See how you're reacting? You're too involved."

Trip fought to contain his anger. Archer had called him to the dining room early to have a quick chat about the negotiation process. Archer himself intended to stay entirely neutral by having no personal contact with either party. T'Pol and Reed would be assigned to a clan each to give him feedback while the leaders were not sat at the negotiating table. He had decided to leave Trip out of the process simply because he knew that Trip was fond of Tharn, it didn't take much to see the way his friend reacted to the General's presence. He didn't need Trip getting all protective over the situation.

"Please Cap'n," Trip asked calmly, attempting to at least sound vaguely rational, "I know how things work down there, I've spent more time with Tharn and the others than Hoshi, let alone the rest of ya."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you down there. I need someone who is going to be calm and rational about this."

"I can be rational!"

"I know, but you have to admit, you're very close to Tharn."

"Well, yeah, it's not everyday someone can read yer thoughts." The engineer muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Trip shrugged. Now wasn't the time to be telling Jon about his link with Tharn….. or was it? He decided, with Archer waiting expectantly for an explanation, just to plunge in at the deep end. He sat down, waiting as Archer sat in his seat and sighed. "Well, alright, I'll tell ya, although I'm not sure I get it either."

"Go on."

"Well, it seems that when females of her species get close to a male…."

"Define close." Archer frowned, thinking of the Xyrillian engineer. Trip raised his eyes to the ceiling and groaned.

"Not that type of close! Emotionally close! Jeez Cap'n, do ya really think I'd be that stupid again?"

Archer smirked, terribly tempted to continue teasing his friend, but hurriedly straightened his face, knowing that now was not the time. Trip pouted, then continued. "Anyway, when they get _emotionally_ close, they form a telepathic link with that person. That's why my hormones are all up the creek, coz of this bond."

Archer suddenly remembered Tharn's words "There is another, Captain, to whom I have given myself." That person was Trip….. He wondered how much Trip himself knew. From the looks of it Trip was somewhat confused. Archer took a moment to compose his thoughts and allow Trip the same. "So what's the point in telling me this?"

"Just that I know Da'Nela - General Tharn - I know how she thinks, what she wants, in the same moment she knows it herself. It would make things more efficient." He sounded somewhat Vulcan to himself, but he could see Archer thinking about it. "For God's sake Captain, I'm tryin' to tell yer I…."

"Good morning Captain, Commander Tucker."

Trip turned, scowling, as T'Pol and Hoshi entered the dining room. Reed and Tharn were not far behind. They sat down as breakfast was brought in to them by a crewman. As soon as they were in private once more, Archer began speaking.

"General, I have contacted General Gelsar and he has agreed to meet with us." He refrained from telling Tharn of the insults - mentions of cowardice and deception - that passed Gelsar's lips, when the Captain had spoken to him. "I have decided to remain neutral, each side will have liaisons with myself. The Subcommander and Ensign Sato will be with the IceFalcon clan, Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker will liase with you."

Trip grinned happily, but Archer shot him a warning look that quickly wiped the smile from the engineers face. Tharn nodded, tucking into bacon and scrambled eggs. There would be no small talk this morning. Archer went through the concessions for the negotiations. Officers were to be allowed swords, no other weapons. Only three members of each clan would be permitted to enter the EarthTiger castle. Any fighting amongst armies would halt talks.

"Your crew will be sufficiently armed whilst on the planet, Captain?"

"Each Enterprise crew member will be armed with a phase pistol set to stun only. Any mislaid weapon will be reported immediately. Is that clear?" The question was addressed to the table in general. Each person nodded, some murmuring acknowledgement. Archer ate his breakfast in silence from then on, hoping that some good would come of these talks.

60


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Emperor**

It was with reluctance that Archer had permitted Trip to be his liaison to the FireWolf clan, but the engineer had a point. If this whole malarkey with a telepathic bond between Tharn and Trip was true, which Archer guessed it was, then it could be damn useful to have Trip on hand. Travis had already piloted a Shuttlepod down to the planet with Tharn, Trip, Reed, T'Pol and Hoshi aboard. The Ensign would return to collect the Captain when the time arose for the negotiations to begin.

Tharn meanwhile was dressing in her best armour, made especially for her for ceremonial occasions. She had changed from the clothes given to her on Enterprise into Larneian garb and had then allowed Nu'Tenn - much relieved to see his protégée alive and well - to enter her quarters to strap on the armour.

Nu'Tenn dropped the black link-mail sash, which had a wolf-like head inset in gold links at the shoulder, over her head. He helped her bend her bad left arm through the sash. She smiled gratefully, an absent smile that betrayed her fears.

"You need not worry, Archer will see that no harm comes to us."

"I know that - I do not fear for my life." It was not true, however, she was not prepared to admit it. "I fear that this effort will be for nothing."

"There is only one way to find out." Nu'Tenn answered, placing the bands of ribbon supporting the two medallions over Da'Nela's head and about her neck. She had buckled the sword around her waist carefully, glad that the Doctor had given her another physio session before she had left Enterprise. Her leg felt much better for it, and it would not do to have Gelsar see her weak and injured.

Gelsar sat lazily on his throne, adapted into a Sedan chair, carried by six Larneians. He needed that many to bear his great weight. Cruyeck rode upon a Chi-Ak close beside him, smiling with his master's enthusiasm, while a great column of troops spread out ahead of them, with T'Pol and Hoshi riding in the middle of the horde.

"I am Emperor, Cruyeck my friend." He said proudly, for perhaps the tenth time since the journey had begun. "Let us face the facts, Tharn will surrender. She is injured and weak. Doubtless she faces mutiny from her clan and has decided to surrender the rites to me."

"I am sure you are correct, my Lord." Cruyeck replied. "In a few hours we will celebrate at the Great Feast."

They came to the crest of a hill and looked down upon the old EarthTiger base. There were no signs of life. Gelsar ordered a patrol down to check for an ambush. The Larneians carrying their leader were released from their duty while the patrol carried out theirs, and they were much relieved by this. However, a thorough search revealed no ambush, nor any sign of the FireWolf, who had a much shorter journey to the EarthTiger base.

"And there was no sign of Archer?" Gelsar asked when the patrol reported in.

"The Vulcan says the Captain of Enterprise will arrive soon, Highness."

"Then we shall wait until he arrives. Thou hast done well."

"Thank you Sire."

"Dismissed." Gelsar sat back and sighed happily. He was the Emperor.

"There." Nu'Tenn pointed up the slope. Tharn scowled at the presence of the enemy, in many ways wishing she could annihilate her enemies in one swoop, but it was not to be. A truce had been called for these negotiations, a truce of Tharn's own making, and she would uphold it. The moment Gelsar broke it would be the moment her troops would attack.

"You think they will honour the truce?" Lieutenant Reed, uncomfortable aboard his mount, asked boldly.

"Who knows?" Tharn answered, her voice clear in the quiet. Her troops had fallen silent at the sight of the enemy, and Tharn knew they were itching for battle. It had already been agreed that Captain Ra'Kaan would remain with the troops, ready to attack if the armistice was broken. Nu'Tenn and Tharn herself would attend the negotiations. Tharn had, reluctantly, appointed Nu'Tenn her successor, with Ra'Kaan Nu'Tenn's successor should both be killed at the talks.

Their attention was distracted by the Shuttlepod coming in to land not far from the base. They watched it do so, saw Archer step out with Travis. Moments later, Trip got a call through on the Comm.

"Remember, there must be a maximum of three Larneians per clan. All other troops are to remain in present positions until told otherwise." Archer's voice came through crisp and clear. Tharn turned to her troops.

"You know the rules. If I find one of you has started a fight, I will kill that one personally as a traitor. Understood?"

"YES SIR!" The call came back, united and strong.

"Good luck General!" Someone called. Tharn smiled down at her men.

"I must thank you all for your loyalty and your belief in me at this time. Good luck go with you, in this life and the next." Tharn nodded to Nu'Tenn, before pulling on her helmet and closing the cheek pieces. Nu'Tenn pulled on his own helmet, and Trip found himself glad he would not have to meet these two sturdy warriors in battle. The two Larneians and the two humans goaded their mounts into starting the approach to the base. Tharn had an immense feeling of dread knotted in her stomach. Something would not go right here.

"Shall we proceed, General?"

T'Pol, who refused to call Gelsar by any other title than 'General', asked politely enough. Hoshi was finding the whole experience fascinating, seeing the war from the alternative point of view. She had to admit, if only to herself, that Gelsar and his clan were far more ruthless than the FireWolf, far less caring for the lives of their own clan and their opponents.

The great General was hoisted onto a Chi-Ak, who seemed to scowl at the heavy burden placed upon him. Cruyeck would accompany his General, along with T'Pol and Hoshi. They began the journey down the slope. Each company dismounted once at the gateway. Captain Archer greeted each individual, including his crew members, personally, thanked them all for being there.

"Shall we proceed inside?"

He led the way, but turned back when it looked as though neither Tharn nor Gelsar would turn their back on the other. Trip saw the look on his Captain's face and took Tharn's arm. 'Come on' he thought, knowing she would be listening to him, 'show a little faith'. Tharn took a deep breath and walked ahead of Gelsar. She half expected to feel a knife slide between the casing of her armour, but no such pain came, and she was sat at a circular table, Nu'Tenn by her side and Gelsar with Cruyeck opposite, without incident. She removed her helmet, placed the headgear on the table in front of her. Nu'Tenn followed suit. Gelsar and Cruyeck wore armour but no helmets. Tharn scowled as she recognised the medallion which hung about Gelsar's neck.

Archer sat between the two, Reed and Trip stood to attention behind the FireWolf, T'Pol and Hoshi behind Gelsar. The Captain seemed relieved that they had even got this far.

"We all know why we are here." Gelsar spoke first. "You wish to negotiate a surrender to us."

"A ceasefire, nothing more." Tharn shot back.

"Then thou art a coward. Thou art afraid to fight us."

"You dare call me a coward? I have lived less than half your lifetime, and seen more battles that you ever will." Tharn spat the response. Gelsar raised his head, looking down his nose at her.

"My thoughts would deem that thy cowardice couldst not be denied. Deep through thy family ties does it run, in the very blood that lies within thy veins."

Tharn stood suddenly, the noise of her chair scraping backwards loud in the silence that followed Gelsar's comment. The movement of her hand to her sword hilt was so fast that even Nu'Tenn, sat on her left side, could not stop it, but Trip had known the movement was coming, and had stepped in to check the action of drawing the sword. Tharn scowled, but could not protest.

"Enough!" Archer interjected, his voice stern. "This is a negotiating table, not an arena for throwing insults. Sit down, General Tharn." He inclined his head, an acknowledgement for Trip alone, one of gratitude. With sudden relief, Archer was glad he had allowed his chief engineer to attend.

"For you Captain." Tharn sat slowly, then glared at Gelsar. "The answer to your insult will wait for a swordsman's arena, yentach!"

No one particularly wanted to know what a 'yentach' was, for the fact that the Translator failed to provide a paraphrase for the word meant that it was a deep insult. However, Gelsar was staring at the hilt of Tharn's sword, a strange look upon his face.

"Master?" Cruyeck asked quietly. "What is it?"

"Draw your sword, General." Gelsar spoke in a strangled tone, speaking not to Cruyeck but to Tharn. The leader of the FireWolf clan frowned, stubbornly refusing to obey an order from her enemy. Gelsar looked up, his eye meeting Tharn's. His tone was not threatening, not antagonising. "Please General Tharn, I ask you to draw your sword."

"I will have no violence…" Archer interrupted quickly, but both Tharn and Gelsar motioned him into silence. As Archer glanced towards Trip, the engineer shrugged. He sensed nothing from Tharn, but he trusted her and so he added a nod. He sensed no desire for bloodshed. Archer nodded back, and let his input rest. Surprised by the sudden politeness of her counterpart's question, Tharn drew her sword and laid the blade horizontally on the table. A united gasp emerged from the lips of all, except T'Pol, as the diamond set into the hilt began to glow a dazzlingly bright white.

Tharn stared at her sword, then round at the room. Everyone, including T'Pol, was staring at the blade. Gelsar removed the medallion from his neck, placed it against the semi-circular cut outs from the horizontal bar. It too began to glow, sapphire blue this time. As if bid by some unknown force in the room, Tharn drew the medallions from her neck. No one spoke as she laid first the EarthTiger pendant, which blazed a bright grass green, and then the FireWolf pendant, shining ruby red, into the remain slots. The entire set-up emitted a low hum which grew in intensity, as did the coloured lights until all were forced to shield their eyes. Still no one spoke, for fear that any sound might break this wondrous moment.

Finally the glare ended and all eyes focused on the diamond in the hilt. It shone red, the exact same shade as the red medallion. Tharn looked up at Gelsar, the first to take her eyes from the sword. The old soldier looked so crestfallen that Tharn found herself walking round the table to lay a hand on his arm. The touch brought the old man out of his reverie.

"What does it mean?" She asked, and everyone around them looked towards the pair. Gelsar looked Tharn in the eye and to the surprise of all the leader of the IceFalcons knelt in front of Tharn, pressed her hands to his forehead.

"Hail Lord, Hail General Tharn. You are Emperor and leader of us all."

Tharn was shocked by the words, by the respect in the old man's tone. She pulled him to his feet. "I don't understand."

"When I saw that sword, the sword I had been told had been sent to the Emperor's grave with him, I knew what to do." Gelsar replied slowly, haltingly. He looked to Tharn for permission to sit, for he was shaking violently. The General nodded, went to sit herself. "I knew the legend behind the medallions. I am surprised you do not."

"Our people have many tales, General, even leaders such as ourselves cannot know them all. Please, continue."

"It was said that if the title was ever in doubt, the Garrok diamonds could be connected with the sword, and the sword would chose the worthiest Emperor. That is what the medallions are, the Garrok diamonds."

"The diamonds which contained the powers of the kingdom. Power, Wisdom and Courage. I have heard of those legends."

"And the sword chose. It chose you." Gelsar fell silent.

During this talk, Cruyeck's face had been contorting into an ugly scowl. He took the momentary silence as his chance to speak. "Thou would put asunder and surrender all that thou strovest for?" Cruyeck spat, disgusted by Gelsar's behaviour. Before the eyes of all present, a thin dagger, previously hidden strapped to the underside of his scabbard found it's way into Cruyeck's hand, and found a final resting place between the ribs of his former leader. With a high pitched shriek, Gelsar fell heavily to the floor, the dagger hilt protruding though the smallest of gaps left where the straps of the armour held the heavy mail closed. No one moved, no one dared; the only thing that broke the stillness was the black pool of blood that flowed from Gelsar's body, taking his life with it.

64


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**To The Future**

For a few seconds, no one moved. Then, as one, Cruyeck raised his arm again, advancing round the table. T'Pol dived to grab and stop him, Reed shot round the table to help her, Archer, Trip and Hoshi stared from Cruyeck to Gelsar and back again in severe shock and Tharn sprang to kneel at Gelsar's side. Nu'Tenn drew his sword, raised the weapon above his head to strike Cruyeck down with a cry of "Traitor!"

"NO!" The call came from Tharn, in a voice that brooked no argument. Nu'Tenn stared at his leader, his arm still raised. Tharn did not move from Gelsar's side, but her voice softened to placate her Commander-in-chief. "There have been enough deaths already Nu'Tenn, let there be no more."

Her gaze met with her mentor's, green eyes locked in a private battle, and then slowly, painfully slowly, Nu'Tenn's arm lowered and the sword was returned to its scabbard. The murderous look remained in Nu'Tenn's eyes but Tharn was satisfied that her friend would obey her. She turned back to Gelsar, who was watching her, the life fading from him fast.

"Leave me." He ordered hoarsely. "You art the victor."

"You will soon join your friends, General." Tharn responded softly. "Tell them. Tell them the war is over."

"I will." He coughed, his face screwed up with the pain. He took Tharn's hand in his. "For…. forgive me… Lonewolf." He had not forgotten the words of the Oracle.

"There is nothing to forgive. It is all done now." Tharn said, and found herself shedding tears for her enemy. "Be with your people." She murmured.

Gelsar saw the tears and they pleased him more than the words Tharn spoke. He allowed himself to drift away from them all, accepted the darkness and let go the last shreds of life within him.

"General Gelsar died well. Cruyeck has been arrested for his murder. What happens now is not for me alone to decide."

Tharn was addressing both IceFalcon and FireWolf troops from the gatehouse of the EarthTiger base. The two parties had been brought down to the EarthTiger base under strict orders that no fighting was to occur. The IceFalcons came demurely, already told by Archer that their leader had been killed and that Cruyeck had been arrested. The senior Captain - one Captain Arens - of the IceFalcons had been given command temporarily until some decisions had been made. The FireWolf advanced boldly, but with curiosity, wondering why they had been called, and why the enemy was coming to join them.

"What happens now is down to you. Peace has been agreed by all officers in our two clans. There will be no more war, no more fighting, no more unnecessary death." Tharn continued. She was forced to pause as a hesitant cheer went up. When the troops realised that no officer was inclined to stop it the cheer rose in volume until it was not a cheer, but open shouting and hollering. Tharn raised a hand several minutes later. "For now…! For now, you will be returning to your headquarters. From there we will decide, together, the fate of our clans. There will be no more animosity. Go now in peace."

The cheers rose again, and soon the troops marched away under the orders of Sergeants and Officers. Cruyeck was taken under heavy guard to the FireWolf base. Tharn remained behind with Captain Arens and the Starfleet officers. One other Larneian remained behind.

"Oracle." Tharn greeted the small being gently. There was great respect in her tone, for all had heard of the One who possessed the knowledge of the future.

"You have saved me Lonewolf." The Oracle bowed to Tharn. "If Gelsar had lived I would have been killed."

"I was not responsible for the General's death." Tharn protested with mild dignity.

"I have foreseen many things that have passed, and many things that have yet to come to pass, but your negotiations I did not foretell." The Oracle insisted. "Go in peace Lonewolf, be content with the knowledge that your clan is safe, as are your people."

"For that I thank you." Tharn answered, bowing to her. The Oracle and Captain Arens left a few minutes later to catch up with their people. Tharn took the opportunity to thank the humans and T'Pol profusely. The Enterprise crew were to return to their ship, leaving Trip - who had asked Archer if he could remain behind - to be with Tharn.

That night was a sleepless one for Tharn, as for so many. The celebrations went on until beyond the dawn, with drinking and feasting in the great hall. The soldiers shared many jokes, old and new, and many stories in the hours that passed. It was the early hours before Tharn got a moment to herself. She left the clan hall without anyone noticing immediately, and went up to the top of one of the towers, where the world and her thoughts were blissfully quiet. The sky was dark and heavy, but Tharn's spirit was light and her head was dizzy from the alcohol. Yet in herself, there was a flatness, an ache that would not recede. The moon was ringed by a frame of thunderous clouds that seemed to echo that ache. She stood in silence, letting herself unwind from the stress of the day, of the war, which was where Trip found her.

"Hey."

"Trip."

Trip opened his arms to her as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He cradled her, soothed her as she relaxed. "It's finally all over." She murmured into his neck. "But I still have to be strong for them, and suddenly I'm not sure I know how."

"Faith." He replied softly, pushing her to arms length. His hands still gripped the tops of her arms in comfort. He grinned gently. "Just have a little faith."

"Faith." She repeated, seeing the depth in such a simple answer.

"Just faith."

He turned her carefully so that the two of them were facing out over the scenery that had such a short time ago been a great battlefield and was now as silent as the guns themselves. Trip wound his arms around her waist, his chin resting on Tharn's shoulder. She crossed her arms in front of her so that her left hand covered his left and vice versa. They stood quite still, staring out over the moonlit landscape.

"What happens now?" Trip asked softly, breaking the silence between them.

"You know the answer to that." Tharn answered bitterly. "You leave."

"And I suppose I can't persuade you to come with us?"

"My place is with my clan. If I leave, they may be divided forever." She pulled away, turned to face Trip, a look of pure sadness on her face. "I will not ask you to stay."

"No."

They both knew there was no point. He was an engineer, an explorer, whilst she was a warrior, once of war and now a warrior for peace. "We hunt different game." Tharn whispered. She looked up at the clouds, feeling the first spots of rain fall. The two of them returned to the clan hall as the rain fell harder, trying to cleanse the landscape of the blood spilled upon it.

"Tell me something?" Trip asked more lightly.

"Anything."

"Your females are the ones that get pregnant... right?"

67


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Goodbyes**

Trip wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed contentedly. He let his head drop back, for he was exhausted. Fixing the Power Generator for the communications grid had taken longer than anyone had anticipated, but the job was done now, and well before Enterprise was due to leave orbit. He grinned despite his exhaustion; it meant that he would be able to spend more time with Tharn before he left. He wriggled out from under the Generator and rose to pack up his tools. Just as he closed his toolbox, he heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

"Good morning Commander." Nu'Tenn greeted him jovially. In the two weeks that Enterprise had remained in orbit of Larnei, Trip had not seen much of the Commander-in-chief of the FireWolf clan. Nu'Tenn had been head of the negotiating party who had been travelling back and forth between the IceFalcon and FireWolf Castles. This had left Tharn free to supervise the repairs to the FireWolf castle and the mineshafts spidering out under the ground surrounding it, and of course, to spend time with her guest.

"Nu'Tenn. Good to see ya." Trip greeted the Larneian. Nu'Tenn seemed mildly troubled by something, and Trip had a fair idea what. "How's Cruyeck adapting to life in prison?"

Nu'Tenn laughed dryly. "He couldn't quite stomach it." He handed Trip a strip of cloth to wipe his hands on. "Either that, or the poison someone slipped him."

"Nasty." Trip frowned, wishing he hadn't asked.

"It was probably a welcome relief for him." Nu'Tenn murmured. He nodded, to himself more than to Trip, and squared his shoulders. "I regret that I have come to say a final goodbye. I leave for the IceFalcon base in a few minutes."

Trip wasn't sure how to reply, he merely grinned again as Nu'Tenn smiled at him. On a closer glance, the Larneian no longer looked old, he had the shine to his skin and eyes brought about by the absence of the worries that war brought upon a person. "May the Lords of the Hunting Grounds speed your journey." Nu'Tenn offered, somewhat unsteadily.

"May they bring ya luck and success in all ya wish to achieve." Trip tried. When Nu'Tenn inclined his head gratefully, Trip offered a hand. As Nu'Tenn grasped it uncertainly, Trip brought his other hand up to grip the Larneians hand between his. "Take care of Da'Nela for me."

"As I have done, since the Emperor was born."

"Then I know she will be safe." Trip acknowledged. He was going to miss this planet.

That evening, Tharn stood with Trip on the outskirts of the FireWolf base. Captain Archer, Hoshi and Lieutenant Reed had already said their goodbyes and were waiting patiently for their colleague in the Shuttlepod. Trip was holding Tharn's hands in his, reluctant to let her go. Tharn was staring upwards at the stars shining in the night sky, remembering the previous evening, sharing food and wine with the man she loved, and then falling asleep, warm and safe in his arms…

"I'll miss you." Trip murmured softly.

"And I you." Tharn answered in a murmur. She brought her eyes down to meet his as she spoke, touching his cheek with her index finger. She kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him. He held her back, eyes closed against the pain of his leaving. When they broke apart, she delved a hand into her pocket and drew out a small gold ring with a diamond stone suspended on a gold chain. "For you."

"It's beautiful." He took the chain and admired the ring in the fading light.

"It was my mother's. She died when I was very little. When my father gave me the ring he told me that she had left it to me with strict instructions to give it as a token to the man I fell in love with." Man, not Larneian. Somehow, Da'Nela had the feeling that her mother had always known that the man her daughter would come to love would be no ordinary male. From the look in her eyes, Trip knew that she wanted him to have it, that she would not take no for an answer and so he simply fastened the chain around his neck and tucked the ring beneath his uniform. Da'Nela smiled. As he took her hand in his again, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not say it." Da'Nela placed a finger on his lips. "I know all that you wish to say and more."

"But for how long?"

"Until one of us dies." Tharn answered.

"'Til death us do part, huh?" Trip murmured softly. "And you know it will last over a long distance?"

"So I'm told." Tharn had questioned the Oracle for hours on the subject. "Certainly over hundreds, if not thousands, of light years."

Trip hung his head. He felt some relief at her words, for he could not imagine being without her, without her thoughts and feelings, without the love they held for each other. He took a deep breath and raised his head again. "D'ya think everything will be alright here?"

"It will not be easy to change from war to peace, and they will need me to be strong." She answered, a little wistfully. "But I shall take a moment, every evening, to look at the stars, for the light they give is the peace and strength that your crew brought to my people; it is the peace that you brought to me."

Trip, much moved by this statement, held her tight against him. She returned the hug for a few seconds but broke away, knowing that one of them had to make the first move. She stepped back after kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Trip."

He could not force the parting word from his throat, but he knew she would forgive him. With a smile, Da'Nela turned and walked away. Trip watched her go, then turned dejectedly and stepped into the shuttlepod. He was glad that no one looked at him as he sat in his seat, no one saw the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Da'Nela shed her own tears. Her heart ached with a physical pain so strong she thought it would burst, but it did not. She heard the engines of the Shuttlepod and turned to wave a final goodbye. She did not know if he could see her, and it did not really matter, but it made her feel a little better. As the Shuttlepod rose and flew away, Tharn was sure that it would be the last time she ever saw Trip…

68


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Epilogue**

**ELEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"Chief Engineer's Personal Log.

She's gone, it's gone, everything's gone. I feel so alone now, so empty and bereft of feelings, it's like being only half a person. I can't believe the size of the void within me. Even now, when the memories have forgotten the life that made her whole, made _me_ whole, I feel like we have only just moved apart.

The whole thing was spectacular apparently. I was monitoring the engines and mindin' my own business. Cormack says I just pitched backwards over the railing and hit the deck below. Huh, if it hurt, I don' remember it. Next thing I know I'm wakin' up in Sickbay, the Doc and Jon stood over me. It didn't hit straight away, guess I was groggy from whatever Doc had been pumping into me. As soon as he said the hormone imbalance was gone… it hit me like a phase-pistol blast. The pain of losing her…"

Trip stopped, fighting back the tears that threatened to collapse his resolve. He turned onto his side, unconsciously curling into a foetal position, and hugged his knees. He was amazed he'd even got that far with the log. All he could think about as he stared at the wall was one of the last things Da'Nela had said to him….. "Until one of us dies." Which meant that she was dead. Trip screwed his eyes closed and took a few long, deep breaths. He fished the ring that she had given him out from beneath his uniform and kissed the warm metal gently. It did not help.

"Jon's given me a few days off but it will take more than that to relieve the pain…."

Trip stopped again. How could he express in a log entry, one he would probably never listen to anyway, the pain but otherwise absence of feeling. The isolation was the worst thing, the loneliness… "Computer, end log." He croaked, hugging his knees closer to him and letting the tears fall.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Emperor Da'Nela Tharn raised tired eyes to look at Nu'Tenn. Her cheeks were pale, but nowhere near the deathly grey they had been half an hour before. "I will be fine." She replied, although her emotions were confused. Mostly she felt empty and drained. "The pain is bad….. not physical pain, emotional pain. I miss him, Nu'Tenn, I miss him so much."

For a moment Nu'Tenn did not understand. Then, suddenly, he did understand. "The human…. Your bond with him…."

"Is gone." Tharn confirmed sadly. She looked down on the bundle in her arms, wrapped in an Emperor's cloak, and felt a small flash of pride. "At least I finally have something to remember him by. He has his father's eye colour."

Nu'Tenn gently lifted the bundle from Tharn's arms and stared down at the baby inside. Huge blue eyes stared up at him, fascinated by the whole world. "Your father would be so proud." He told Da'Nela softly. "Have you named him?"

"Ru'Hann Tharn-Tucker." She murmured the response sleepily, but could not keep the pride from her tone. "I wanted to honour the child's father and grandfather, for I love them both deeply."

Nu'Tenn placed the baby boy in the cradle next to the bed. He told her to get some rest and left her to her thoughts. Da'Nela lay down, staring at the ceiling, listening to the rhythmic breathing of her offspring. She was exhausted, for the labour had been long and hard. The child would be as stubborn as his mother, the Doctors said. Absently, Tharn wondered what Trip would have made of his son, and that brought everything to a head and she turned on her side, burying her face in the pillow and cried. The child slept, blissfully unaware of the twist of fate already dealt to him, of his destiny to become the Emperor of Larnei. But as Tharn's sobs ebbed and died, she vowed that the child would know his father as she had known him, and would love him as she did.

THE END

70


End file.
